Les sentiers de l'espoir
by Camlia
Summary: Suite de la Memoire du Roi. Lisa et Atem font face à d'étranges énènements d'autant plus que leur passé remonte à la surface. Qui est cet homme? Quel est son lien avec Lisa? Chapitre 8 enfin on line! Read and review please! Désolée de l'attente!
1. Le véritable bonheur

Les sentiers vers l'espoir

Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une nouvelle aventure

Deux mois étaient passés depuis la péripétie avec Yatsu. Lisa pensa à ces choses qui avaient changé. Seto était devenu un peu plus gentil avec les autres en particulier avec Jono-uchi bien que celui-ci ne cessait de se moquer de sa relation avec Agathe. Seto lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce en parlant de Maï. Lisa soupira. Elle s'allongea sur le torse du pharaon. C'était un beau vendredi soir assez clair et chaud. Ils se reposaient de leur longue semaine de travail. Elle regarda un oiseau perché sur un arbre. Il se redressa et contempla la jeune fille. Elle croisa l'étincelle de ses yeux.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que tu es magnifique. »

Lisa sourit. C'était leur façon de se dire « je t'aime » à tout moment. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. Il décolla ses lèvres et questionna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain ? La météo a dit qu'il ferait aussi beau et chaud qu'aujourd'hui, voire plus. »

Lisa ne mit pas longtemps à répondre :

« Allons à la piscine avec nos amis.

-Ok.

-C'est moi qui vais t'escorter jusque chez toi.»

Elle le prit sur le comptoir et sortit en direction de sa maison avec l'ancien pharaon. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Muddrow. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

« Bonne nuit. »

En guise de réponse, il l'attrapa et l'embrassa avec fougue. Lisa passa ses mains autour de son cou. Atem la poussa contre la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le père adoptif de Lisa. Les amoureux tombèrent par terre et se relevèrent très vite mais embarrassés. Nicolas Muddrow eut un sourire :

« Bonsoir les jeunes.

-Bonsoir monsieur, répondit-il très mal à l'aise.

-Salut papa » rétorqua Lisa en devenant rouge comme une pivoine.

Elle se retourna vers le roi :

« Salut ! »

Et elle referma la porte. Lisa entra dans le hall sous le regard amusé de son père. Louise sursauta de nulle part en ricanant :

« Je t'ai vu ! Tu veux faire des trucs d'adultes.

-Mais… veux-tu la fermer ?

-Nan !

-Papa ! Aide-moi !

-Débrouillez-vous entre vous les filles. »

« C'est vraiment génial la piscine ! Surtout avec des toboggans »

Jono-uchi nageait en compagnie de Shizuka. Elle eut un sourire. Ils furent rejoint par Honda, Otogi, Anzu, Maï, Yugi, Bakura, Makuba, Lisa, Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaolan, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Uo et Hana qui attira l'attention avec son attirail tout en noir. Celle-ci demanda :

« Où est Agathe ?

-Avec Seto » dit Makuba avec amusement.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Bakura le poussa dans l'eau. Lisa y sauta à son tour suivit de tous les autres.

« Tu vas voir ! » hurla Makuba en poursuivant Bakura qui pleurait tellement il riait.

Celui-ci lui enfonça la tête en disant :

« Laisse tomber ! Tu es trop petit !

-Mais euh ! »

Lisa essayait d'échapper au pistolet à eau de Honda. Elle sortit de l'eau et marcha le plus vite possible vers le grand bassin. Elle monta sur le plongeoir et fit une énorme bombe. Jono-uchi se mit à l'acclamer. Yugi qui était en dessous, tentait de reprendre son souffle. Lisa nagea vers lui.

« Ca va Yugi ?

-Kof Kof ! Euh… ça peut aller.

-Lisa ! Tu pourrais faire attention » rétorqua le pharaon à l'adresse de celle-ci.

Elle se retourna et lui tira la langue. Il ajouta :

« T'es tellement grosse que tu aurais pu le tuer ! fit-il.

-Oui, tu es une vache, renchérit Yugi.

-Moi grosse ? ! Vous allez voir !

-Oups ! Au secours !

-Eh ! Me laisse pas tomber comme ça ! hurla Yugi au pharaon qui s'était réfugié dans le puzzle.

-Salut les copains ! »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête. Agathe était là dans un bikini très sexy. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés. Elle posa sa serviette et descendit dans l'eau.

« Ca va ?

-Où est Seto ? demanda Makuba qui avait renoncé à noyer Bakura.

-Il arrive, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Hein ! ? Tu dois te tromper ! Mon frère n'oserait jamais se mettre en maillot de bain devant tout le monde.

-Sauf si c'est elle qui lui demande, ironisa Anzu.

-Il devrait être là non ?

-Ouais, maugréa Agathe. Gare à lui s'il s'est enfuie.

-On a qu'à le chercher, proposa Jono-uchi.

-Ne te moques pas trop de lui » lança Agathe mais Jono-uchi était déjà partit.

Pendant que tout le monde poursuivait les recherches, Seto sortit en T-Shirt et en en pantalon léger. Il s'assit et s'amusa à regarder les autres parcourir de fond en comble la piscine. Otogi le remarqua et cria :

« Il est là ! Alors Seto, tu n'es pas en maillot ?

-Ca se voit non ?

-Mais, s'étonna Agathe, tu as dit que…

-J'ai dit que je viendrais mais je n'ais jamais dit que je me baignerais ! »

Agathe ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Lisa se mit à rire. Shizuka se moqua d'elle :

« Tu t'es fait piéger ! »

En guise de réponse, Agathe la poussa dans l'eau. Elle alla au plongeoir et fit un magnifique saut. Anzu déclara :

« J'aimerais bien plonger comme elle ! Quelle grâce ! »

Agathe nageait vers elle.

« Tu disais quelque chose Anzu ?

-Que j'aimerais plonger comme toi !

-Normal, je suis la meilleure.

-Quelle modestie… » souffla Jono-uchi à Bakura qui se mit à rire.

Lisa commença à faire des longueurs. Le pharaon l'atteignit, l'attrapa par les chevilles et l'attira vers lui. Il s'enfonça dans l'eau avec elle et l'embrassa. Lisa voulut dire quelque chose mais seul des bulles d'air sortaient de sa bouche. Elle le repoussa, le prit par la main et remonta à la surface. Elle reprit son souffle et nagea vers le bord. Elle se tourna vers lui :

« Tu veux me tuer ?

-Oui, je ne t'ai jamais dit ? Je suis maléfique.

-Très drôle. »

Elle continua à faire des brasses, avoir un ami comme Seto qui possédait sa propre piscine avec toute cette place et ces jeux, c'était pas mal. Elle regarda ses amis. Tomoyo filmait Sakura dans son maillot de bain, c'est qu'elle était mignonne. Shaolan faisait la course avec Makuba, les autres profitait du jacuzzi, Seto semblait plongé dans son livre, et Kyo essayait d'améliorer la nage de Tohru.

"Tu es tellement cruche que tu serais capable de te noyer dans le petit bassin!

-Pardon! fit Tohru avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Laisse-la Kyo, nage avec moi Tohru" dit Lisa en lui tendant la main.

Elles nagèrent sous l'eau. Tohru sourit à Lisa. Quel beau sourire elle avait, la joie même. Pourvu qu'elle ait toujours ce sourire. Elle se surprit à penser ainsi.

Après avoir passé au moins trois heures dans l'eau, les filles sortirent pour prendre un bain de soleil. Elles s'allongèrent et dormirent à moitié. Les garçons en profitèrent pour les arroser avec de l'eau glacée. Elles poussèrent des petits cris.

« Bande de gamins ! hurla Anzu. Si jamais je vous attrape. »

Seto se mit à tousser pour cacher son rire derrière son livre. Shizuka déclara :

« J'aimerais bien une glace!

-Demandez à Tadashi-san, notre majordome." dit Seto.

Celui-ci s'avança.

-Ok, dit Agathe, voyons voir, je veux une double pistache.

-Fraise, framboise, ajouta Anzu.

-Pomme et caramel, termina Lisa.

-Très bien, et vous Seto-sama? »

Celui-ci sursauta. Puis annonça :

« Une bouteille d'eau.

-Tu veux de l'eau ? Tiens ! »

Et avant que Seto n'ait pu se défendre, Jono-uchi lui vida un ballon d'eau gelée sur la tête. Seto se crispa, son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau. Il se retourna vers le blond qui riait aux éclats, à s'en étouffer.

« Ca, Jono-uchi ! Tu vas le payer ! »

Il le saisit par les épaules et l'envoya faire un saut dans l'eau. Agathe fit les petits yeux, elle dit :

« Si Jono-uchi continue à faire ce genre de blagues, Seto va vraiment le détester.

-Ce ne serait pas nouveau » dit Anzu avec ironique.

Seto ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla. Agathe l'interpella :

« T'en a déjà marre ?

-Oui.

-Toujours aussi grognon » remarqua Anzu en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

La journée passa et tout le monde rentra chez soi. Lisa s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

« Tohru ! Tu viens ? »

Kyo s'impatientait. Faire les courses avec elle, c'était long. D'habitude, elle répondait en s'excusant mais cette fois… Elle regardait loin devant elle.

« C'est encore… cette présence ? »

Tohru avait parlé de Lisa à Yuki et Kyo. Yuki était parti faire des recherches. Kyo préférait rester auprès de Tohru… on ne savait jamais.

« Elle est proche ! fit-elle en partant en galopant.

-Eh ! Reviens ! »

Il se mit à lui courir après. Il atteignit sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je dois la voir! c'est donc elle, pourquoi ça ne se déclenche que maintenant alors que ça fait un moment que je la voie!

-Je vais me cogner contre quelqu'un si tu continues !

-Hein ?

-Rien. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Lisa. Elle regarda sa montre : quinze heures.

« Elle devrait être là ! »

Elle alla sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit. Lisa se tenait sur le seuil. Elles se dévisagèrent un moment. Puis, Lisa prit Tohru dans ses bras comme une sœur.

« Tohru, c'était donc toi."

Tohru versa des larmes. Kyo sentit son cœur se serrer. Cette fille allait-elle retenir Tohru comme Akito le tenait ? Un sentiment de haine le submergea. Sakura arriva. Elle serra également Tohru.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et suivirent Lisa dans sa chambre. Celle-ci se tourne vers Kyo.

« Tu es maudit, je le sens maintenant.

-Ouais, et alors !

-Bien que la malédiction s'efface déjà, avec ma pierre, nous pourrions t'en défaire. »

Il sursauta. Ne plus être maudit ? C'était incroyable. Mais comment ça, elle s'effaçait déjà ? Lisa lui rétorqua.

« Il faudra que tu sois patient. Je ne contrôle pas assez bien mes pouvoirs. »

Il leva la tête vers elle. Tohru annonça :

« Kyo-kun, c'est formidable ! Je l'ignorais !

-Oui »

S'il n'était plus maudit… Il pourrait enfin déclarer son amour à Tohru. Quant à elle, elle se félicitait d'avoir rencontrée Lisa pour se débarrasser de la malédiction des douze. Il fallait qu'elle le dise aux autres. Puis, sa pensée se dirigea vers Akito. Qu'allait-elle en penser ? Tohru savait pour Kureno et Akito. Peut-être pouvait-elle faire quelque chose pour elle.

"Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, fit Kyo. Pourquoi c'est que maintenant que vous rendez compte que vous avez un lien alors que ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on se fréquente?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Lisa. Mais effectivement c'est bizarre. Il faudra enquêter."

De loin, un homme les observait via un miroir, il murmura à lui même:

"C'est parce que le sceau ne s'est brisé que maintenant. Il va falloir bientôt agir."


	2. Les deux nouvelles élèves

Chapitre 2 : Les deux nouvelles élèves

Le réveil d'Agathe se mit à sonner bruyamment. Elle ouvrit les yeux, tendit son bras et l'éteignit.. Elle se leva et s'étira de toutes ses forces.

« Une nouvelle journée commence » se dit-elle.

Elle s'habilla et commença à préparer son petit-déjeuner en écoutant la radio qui annonçait une guerre civile dans un pays quelconque. Agathe frissonna. Une de ses amis était dans ledit pays pour un reportage. Elle saisit le téléphone et appela. Elle tomba sur son répondeur, Agathe soupira. Cela devait être la nuit là-bas.

« Claire ? C'est moi Agathe. J'ai entendu ce qui se passait à la radio et je voulais être sure que tu allais bien. Tu sais où et quand me rappeler. A bientôt… »

Elle raccrocha. Elle croisa les bras et regarda vers la fenêtre. Pour les écoliers, c'était jour férié mais elle, elle travaillait toujours à la Kaiba Corporation. Elle finit de se préparer et se dirigea vers son lieu de travail. Elle arriva dans le bureau de Seto, où elle devait prendre ses papiers, (et lui dire bonjours par la même occasion) et elle le trouva au téléphone.

« C'est entendu. Je vous rappellerais. Au revoir. »

Il se retourna vers sa cousine. En voyant son air maussade, il lui demanda :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Agathe leva la tête et lui raconta. Seto s'approcha d'elle.

« Ca ira.

-J'aimerais te croire. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je… C'est inquiétant et… »

Agathe ne termina pas sa phrase, ses yeux se mirent à briller signe que des larmes allaient couler. Elle se passa les mains sur son visage et respira profondément. Seto se mit derrière elle et lui massa les épaules. Agathe se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il la serra le plus fort possible et la retourna pour qu'elle puisse lui faire face.

« Je suis sûre que ton amie sera prudente. Calme-toi à présent. »

Elle fit oui de la tête et lui fit une bise sur la joue. Il l'embrassa et la laissa aller travailler.

Lisa était allongée sur son lit. Elle fredonnait une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait autrefois. Elle se demandait quand elle allait revoir ce Ming, pour voir s'il avait de nouveaux éléments. Elle s'habilla et regarda l'heure. Il était tôt mais elle ne voulait plus dormir. Elle serra sa pierre et se téléporta dans son ancienne maison. L'air était presque irrespirable à cause de la poussière. Elle se promena de pièce en pièce. Sa dernière entrevue avec sa mère n'avait rien eu de très réjouissant. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir comme il faut. Elle alla dans un cimetière et s'arrêta devant une tombe. Elle s'agenouilla et pria. Elle repensa à la femme grecque vue en rêve qu'elle avait appelé maman. Etait-ce sa mère d'autrefois? Donc, elle avait eu trois mamans et trois papas, quelle famille! Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle se téléporta chez elle après avoir bien vérifié que personne ne la regardait. Elle prenait son petit-déjeuner tranquillement quand un sifflement strident l'interrompit. Un caillou venait de casser un carreau. Elle le ramassa et détacha un papier qui était accroché. Un mot était écrit :

_Tu me reviendras bientôt !_

Lisa sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Deux solutions s'imposaient : ou quelqu'un lui faisait une blague de mauvais goût ou un nouvel ennemi arrivait. Pour être sure de sa réponse, Lisa ferma les yeux, prit le papier et se concentra. Elle vit une ombre en train d'écrire, celle-ci se retourna et :

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Lisa tomba à genoux. Une douleur aiguë lui avait traversé le corps. Ses parents arrivèrent. Sa mère s'approcha d'elle.

« Ma chérie ! Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je crois. »

Elle cacha le papier et montra le caillou.

« Quelqu'un a lancé ça. »

Son père examina la fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils :

« Si j'attrape celui ou celle qui a fait ça ! Je vais aller déposer une plainte. »

Il sortit de la pièce. Lisa resta pensive. Deux minutes plus tard, elle avait donné rendez-vous à tous ses amis. Après qu'elle eut raconté son petit incident, Jono-uchi soupira :

« C'était trop beau d'être tranquille pendant deux mois, maintenant…

-Du calme Jono-uchi, dit Yugi. On ne sait pas encore qui est-ce.

-Ca m'inquiète tout de même Yugi ! s'énerva Lisa. Quel genre d'ennemi cela peut-être ! Nous devons…

-Toi aussi, tu devrais te calmer Lisa, fit Yugi. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, pour l'instant.

-Yugi a raison » ajouta Anzu en posant une main sur l'épaule de Lisa.

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Elle ne sentait pas rassurée du tout. Pourvu que tout aille bien… Elle se tourna vers Tohru et Sakura. Celle-ci interrogea Kéro :

« Kéro-chan, Clow Lead aurait-il caché des informations?

-Clow Lead ne nous en a jamais parlé. Mais ça fait un moment que je me pose des questions sur ta pierre Lisa. D'où elle te vient? Je n'ai jamais aimé son aura."

Cette question surprit Lisa, elle n'avais eu de problème avec l'aura de sa pierre.

"Il me semble que je l'ai depuis toujours."

Ils se turent. Lisa ajouta :

« C'est cet homme qui a tué Yatsu. Je suis sure qu'il a un rapport avec ça.

-Piste à suivre, fit Tohru.

-Rentrons maintenant. »

Tohru sortit accompagnée de Kyo. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur maison. Shiguré se précipita vers elle :

« Tohru ! Dis-moi que tu feras la cuisine ! Yuki s'est proposé mais je ne veux pas mourir empoisonnée !

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'énerva Yuki.

-Au fait Tohru, as-tu acheté mes lettres ? »

Silence.

« AAAA ! J'ai complètement oublié ! Désolée monsieur Shiguré ! J'y vais de ce pas !

-Pas question il attendra ! hurlèrent Kyo et Yuki en même temps.

-D'accord, dit Shiguré. J'ai autre chose, il n'y a pas assez d'eau chaude pour que tout le monde puisse se laver. Tohru, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais prendre un bain avec moi. »

Autre silence.

« Rentre à la maison Tohru » firent Yuki et Kyo en retroussant leurs manches.

Gênée, elle s'exécuta. Elle monta dans sa chambre et vit Akito allongée sur son lit. Tohru s'immobilisa. C'était la dernière personne qu'elle pensait trouver là. Pourquoi Akito était là? Tohru savait que c'était une fille. Son cœur battit la chamade. Elle se redressa en la voyant.

« Akito-san…

-Dis-moi, c'est vrai que tu peux lever la malédiction ? »

Tohru se mit à trembler. Shiguré avait du l'entendre en parler à Yuki et l'avait rapporté à Akito. Elle respira fortement et annonça :

« Oui ! »

Akito se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

« Je vais finir seule !

-Non ! Tu ne seras jamais seule ! Kuréno ne t'a jamais abandonné !

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Kuréno ? s'énerva Akito.

-Sa malédiction, elle est levée.

-Il te l'a dit lui-même !

-Akito-san, calmez-vous.

-Me calmer !? Alors que tu vas tout me prendre? Jamais je te les laisserais! Ils sont à moi, tu entends? Ils sont nés pour moi et rien que pour moi!

-Akito ! »

Elles se retournèrent. Yuki et Kyo se tenaient devant la porte. Akito eut un mauvais sourire.

« Alors comme ça, vous croyez vous débarrassez de moi ?

-Akito…

-Taisez-vous ! Je l'en empêcherai ! »

Elle sortit en bousculant Tohru. Rin avait tout entendu.

« Les enfants, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. Elle arrive droit d'Egypte. Elle s'appelle Mana Sita, je vous demande d'être très gentil avec elle » déclara le professeur principal de Lisa.

Celle-ci regarda attentivement la fille et manqua de s'étrangler. Malgré sa peau mate et ses cheveux bruns, elles ressemblaient énormément à la magicienne des ténèbres. Elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, plusieurs élèves la dévisageaient. Une fille murmura à Lisa :

« Tu as remarqué ?

-Oui. »

Mana alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui sourit. Lisa avait l'impression de la connaître. Le professeur reprit son cours. A la pause déjeuner, Mana fut la première à sortir pour éviter la foule de questions. Mais Lisa tenait absolument à l'interroger. Elle chercha dans toute la cour quand elle l'aperçut adossée à un arbre. Elle toussota, Mana se retourna et lui sourit. Lisa demanda :

« Pourquoi t'es partie aussi vite ? »

Mana rougit.

« Je ne voulais pas que les élèves viennent me voir, ils m'ont dévisagé d'une drôle de façon.

-Tu connais le jeu de duel de monstres ?

-Un peu.

-Eh bien, tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à un monstre qui s'appelle la magicienne des ténèbres.

-C'est possible, je n'y ai jamais joué. »

Lisa allait ajouter quelque chose mais s'arrêta. Elle lui proposa de déjeuner avec elle et ses amies du lycée. Mana accepta avec plaisir.

Dans le lycée de Yugi, une autre élève allait faire son apparition. Le professeur de mathématique la présenta :

« Je vous présenta Alix Attique. Elle vient de Grèce.

Elle était grande, rousse et possédait des yeux bleus aussi profond que le fond de l'océan. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Anzu qui lui tendit la main.

« Bienvenue dans notre lycée. »

Alix la lui serra et sortit ses affaires. Comme les élèves finissaient à l'heure du repas, Anzu décida de faire plus ample connaissance avec la nouvelle. Elle lui demanda :

« Où habitais-tu en Grèce ? »

Alix la regarda mystérieusement et répondit :

« A Athènes. Mais elle a perdu sa beauté d'antan. Maintenant, elle ressemble à une ville de béton. Seul l'acropole montre sa gloire d'autrefois. »

Anzu la considéra gravement, Alix ne semblait pas heureuse. Celle-ci lui dit :

« Il y a des gens qui te font signe. »

Anzu se retourna. Yugi et les autres arrivaient. Elle se retourna vers la Grecque :

« Je vais te présenter mes amis. Voici Jono-uchi, Honda, Otogi, Bakura, Agathe, Miho Yugi. »

Alix fit un signe de tête pour les saluer tous. Son regard se posa attentivement sur Yugi. Elle leur dit :

« Je sens une aura de mystère autour de toi. Quelque chose me dit que tu as eu à affronter beaucoup de dangers. »

Yugi ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Le pharaon la regarda stupéfait. Alix hocha la tête. Son regard se posa sur le puzzle du millénium que Yugi portait. Elle dit :

« Tu ne devrais pas garder cet objet de valeur si visible. Il pourrait être volé. »

Elle secoua ses longs cheveux. Elle ajouta avant de partir :

« J'habite près de la gare.

-Moi aussi » dit Anzu qui n'était pas très rassurée.

Elle s'en alla au côté d'Alix non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses amis, en particulier à Yugi. Celui-ci avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres et la dépassait un peu. Il gardait toujours les yeux enfantins même si ceux-ci étaient devenus un peu plus carrés. Alix le remarqua et lui dit :

« Tu t'intéresses à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui ça ? se défendit Anzu en rougissant.

-Yugi.

-Mais c'est mon ami ! C'est normal que je m'intéresse à lui ! Euh !

-Tu aimerais qu'il soit plus, ne dis pas le contraire je le sens. »

Anzu ne se sentit pas rassurée, certes Alix n'était pas la première à lui faire cette remarque (Agathe et Maï l'ayant fait) mais sa façon de dire était… insolite. Lorsqu'elles se quittèrent, Anzu réfléchit sur l'identité de cette nouvelle. Etait-ce sa nature ou bien l'ennemi que Lisa pressentait ? Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle cherchait une de ces solutions quand le téléphone sonna. Anzu le décrocha :

« Allô ?

-Anzu ? C'est Lisa.

-Tiens, je pensais à toi justement.

-Trop aimable. Il y a une nouvelle dans ma classe !

-Dans la mienne aussi.

-Je commence. Elle s'appelle Mana et elle vient d'Egypte. Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la magicienne des ténèbres.

-Non ?

-Si ! Et la tienne ?

-Elle est bizarre. Elle s'appelle Alix et elle vient de Grèce. Elle a senti une « aura de mystère » autour de Yugi et pour répéter ses paroles.

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Egypte et Grèce. C'est étrange qu'elles viennent de ces deux pays là en particuliers, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Anzu comprenait très bien. A l'origine, Lisa était grecque. Elle soupira et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Mener mon enquête. Les filles de mon lycée trouvent que Mana est gentille. C'est peut-être un piège.

-Tu sais, c'est peut-être une coïncidence. Ne sois pas méchante avec ton Egyptienne si elle est gentille.

-Ca m'étonnerais que ce soit une coïncidence ! s'emporta Lisa. Je suis sure que Mana et Alix, c'est ça, sont de mèche. Tu dois espionner Alix et je m'occupe de Mana.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça ! Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas ce que tu crois et…

-Très bien ! Je me débrouillerais toute seule ! »

Sur ce, elle raccrocha. Anzu se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle appela Yugi.

Mana rentrait chez elle, satisfaite de sa première journée. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé en dégustant une barre de chocolat lorsqu'une femme entra :

« Alors Mana ? »

Celle-ci se retourna et sourit à la femme.

« Vous aviez raison, Lisa est très soupçonneuse. J'espère qu'elle changera. »

La femme hocha la tête et sortit.

« Bonsoir Alix, as-tu rencontré le pharaon ?

-Oui seigneur, ils se doutent de quelque chose, répondit celle-ci.

-Parfait. Tu as très bien joué… Bientôt, nous pourrons nous venger. »


	3. Rencontres et correspondant

Chapitre 3 : Rencontres et correspondant

« Allez, debout fainéant ! Il faut que tu ailles à l'école ! Allez ! »

Makuba ouvrit les yeux. Il se mit en boule sous sa couverture. Seto la tira et secoua son petit protégé. Makuba grogna. Il bailla, s'étira et se leva. Seto soupira :

« Toi, pour te réveiller, c'est vraiment quelque chose. »

Makuba haussa les épaules. Seto sortit et laissa son frère se préparer. Celui-ci descendit quelques minutes plus tard pour manger. Il bougonna :

« J'ai un contrôle de maths, ça m'énerve.

-Tu as révisé non ?

-Oui mais il n'empêche que ça m'énerve. »

Seto hocha la tête.

« Un jour, tu seras content d'avoir fait toutes ces études.

-Je sais. »

Seto soupira. Son petit frère était loin d'être un travailleur comme lui. Il lut le journal. Rien d'intéressant. Il regarda Makuba en train de déguster un croissant. Celui-ci finit de manger embrassa son frère et fila sur son vélo. Il avait réussi à persuader son frère de ne plus l'emmener dans son établissement avec une voiture et des gorilles qui faisaient offices de garde du corps. Il avait hâte d'être en vacance ! Arrivé au collège, il fut salué par son meilleur ami Léon et Rébecca. La jeune fille lança :

« Prêt pour le contrôle ?

-Mouais, répondit Makuba. Et toi ?

-Je vais faire un tabac, je le sens ! »

Makuba hocha la tête. Elle était très forte en maths. La cloche sonna et ils allèrent en cours. Léon annonça :

« Il y a un nouveau tchat qui a ouvert il y a deux jours sur Internet. On pourrait y aller à 18h00 dès qu'on aura finit nos devoirs, non ?

-Qui est-ce qui a créé le tchat ? demanda Makuba.

-Personne ne le sait mais il a une très bonne réputation.

-Ok, dit Makuba, j'y serais et toi Rébecca.

-Comptez sur moi ! Donne l'adresse Léon. »

Yugi restait allongé sur son lit. Il n'avait pas cours de la matinée et il en profitait pour se reposer. La semaine dernière avait été tellement intense. Les professeurs ne l'avaient pas épargné au niveau du travail. Il regarda son double qui s'éveilla lentement.

« Salut, dit-il en s'étirant.

-Salut »répondit Yugi.

Le pharaon le regarda à son tour. Il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est ce nouvel ennemi qui m'inquiète. Il n'a donné aucun signe… à part le message qu'il a lancé à Lisa.

-Tu as raison et elle soupçonne Alix et… Mana, c'est ça, d'être du côté du mal.

-Nous n'avons pas encore rencontré Mana mais c'est vrai qu'Alix est vraiment bizarre.

-Ca, je te l'accorde. J'ignore si elle nous veut du mal mais en tout cas, il faudra se tenir sur nos gardes.

Yugi hocha la tête et se retourna. Il pensait à tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis la fois où il avait terminé son puzzle jusqu'au tournoi de Bataille ville.

« Tiens, nous n'avons plus entendu parler de la famille Ishtar. A part un courrier comme quoi ils allaient bien.

-Etant donné que le côté de maléfique de Marek est parti et que j'ai les trois cartes de dieux égyptiens, leur mission est terminée. Je trouve ça plutôt normal. Kaiba nous embête plus avec le titre de duelliste numéro 1.

-Normal, ironisa Yugi. Il est trop occupé avec son amour. »

Le pharaon eut un sourire. Il pensait à son passé qui demeurait mystérieux. Une question lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Une question qui ne lui était jamais venu ces deux derniers mois. Il la posa :

« Yugi, il y a une chose dont je me suis aperçu dans ta famille mais je n'y ai jamais fait vraiment attention. »

Il marque une pause. Yugi le regarda, l'incitant à fini sa phrase. Il posa :

« Où est ton père ? »

Yugi fit une grimace. Il avait droit de le savoir. Plutôt il le dirait, mieux ça irait. Il répondit :

« Mon père c'est rien qu'une ordure ! »

Atem fut surpris de la dureté du ton de son ami, lui de nature si gentille et clémente…

« Il nous a abandonné, poursuivit Yugi, j'avais huit ans. Je lui en voulais de ne pas être venu à un match de volley (oui je faisais du volley, j'ai arrêté tout de suite après) il m'a brutalisé devant ma mère et ils ont commencé à se disputer. J'ai cru qu'il allait la tuer puis mon grand-père s'en est mêlé et ça a viré à la catastrophe. Il a frappé grand-père et il est partit pour New York mais avant il a vidé notre compte en banque. Pour nous ressaisir, ça vraiment été la galère ! »

Yugi se retourna et se recroquevilla. Il termina :

« Il n'est plus jamais revenu et il n'a donné aucune nouvelle. De toutes façons, je m'en moque ! Je le déteste ! »

Yugi sentit une bouffée de colère montée en lui. Jamais il n'oublierait la dernière fois où il avait vu son géniteur.

Atem éprouva une grande peine. Il se demanda si son père l'avait aimé. Il soupira :

« Je suis désolé.

-Tu l'aurais su un jour.»

Il y eut un silence gêné. Le pharaon le rompit :

« On va faire un tour avant d'aller au lycée ?

-D'accord. »

Pendant le trajet, ils discutèrent des derniers jeux qui venaient de sortir.

« Vous pouvez sortir jeunes gens. »

Lisa soupira. Ses cours de la matinée étaient enfin terminés mais ils restaient encore ceux de l'après-midi. Elle rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la cantine en compagnie de Mana, Tohru et des autres. Celles-ci avaient convaincu Lisa de l'intégrer à la bande et d'être plus gentille avec elle. Mais malgré ça, Lisa gardait ses distances avec la jeune Egyptienne. Mana ne cessait de parler de son pays aux autres très intéressés..

« On n'a jamais découvert tous les tombeaux des pharaons, des princes, des princesses etc.… Selon les historiens, il y en aurait encore au moins mille à découvrir !

-Houa ! J'aimerais tant aller en Egypte ! s'exclama Tohru.

-Un jour qui sait ! Eh Lisa ! Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis la sortie des cours » dit Mana en regardant celle-ci.

Lisa se contenta de lui sourire. Mana cachait quelque chose, c'était sur. Mais quoi ? Elle l'avait l'air naïve comme ça… Elles arrivèrent au réfectoire et se servirent. Mana était aux anges :

« Ouais ! Du curry ! »

Elle s'en servit une grande louche et se mit une sauce piquante. Puis elle alla s'asseoir une table et commença à manger.

« Tu as un sacré un appétit dit donc.

-Normal, c'est sacrément bon ! »

Elle se mit à rire. Lisa détourna la tête. Peut-être s'imaginait-elle des films ? De toutes façons, il ne fallait pas qu'elle baisse sa garde, jusqu'à qu'elle soit sûre, après… Elle soupira et se mit à parler. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Mana dit :

« Il paraît que tu connais le célèbre roi des jeux Lisa. C'est vrai ? »

Lisa sursauta. Elle fit oui de la tête. Mana continua :

« Mes tuteurs aimeraient le rencontrer. »

Les yeux de Lisa se mirent à pétiller. Ses tuteurs ? Le rencontrer ? Elle demanda :

« Tu n'as pas de parents ?

-Non, répondit Mana. »

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa un couple d'oiseau. Lisa se sentit gênée. Le reste du déjeuner se fit dans le silence. A la sortie des cours, Mana tendit une carte à Lisa :

« Qu'ils viennent ce soir, tous les deux. »

Le cœur de Lisa se mit à battre très fort Elle se dirigea vers le lycée où Yugi travaillait. Elle le vit avec sa bande habituelle près d'un arbre. Elles s'approchèrent et virent Agathe à genoux dans les bras de Seto. Celui-ci semblait essayer de la réconforter. Lisa courut vers elle.

« Grande sœur ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ils levèrent tous la tête et la laissèrent s'approcher. Agathe étant en proie de sanglot. Lisa lui mit les mains sur les épaules.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Agathe essaya de dire un mot… sans succès. Seto déclara :

« c'est Claire, elle...»

Lisa trembla. Elle se souvenait de Claire. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et de petits yeux bleus. Elle était adorable. Claire avait toujours réconcilié Agathe et Lisa quand elles s'étaient disputées. Pourquoi Seto lui posait-il cette question… pourquoi ? En voyant son air surpris et inquiet, Seto soupira et dit :

« Je suis désolé mais il y a une guerre civile dans le pays où elle était et la famille de Claire voulait partir quelques temps en attendant que ça se termine. Ils ont pris un avion et… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Tous ces gens… Lisa s'approcha de sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Peu après elle prit Yugi à part.

« Mana t'attend ce soir. »

Sans ajouter un mot, elle partit. Yugi la laissa et rentra également chez lui. Elle croisa une jeune fille avec de long cheveux noirs, extrêmement belle. Lisa la dévisagea.

« Je suis Soma Isuzu. Mais on m'appelle Rin.

-Soma ? Tu fais partie…

-De la famille de Kyo et Yuki, oui. J'ai entendu dire que lorsque vous auriez vos pouvoirs, vous nous délivreriez.

-Oui.

-Méfie-toi de notre chef de famille Akito. Il ne laissera pas faire.

-Je vois.

-J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.

-Tu ne le fais pas spécialement pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Contente-toi de nous délivrer ! »

Elle partit. Lisa la regarda perplexe.

Yugi parla du rendez-vous à son double. Celui-ci demanda :

« Tu crois que c'est prudent ? »

Atem haussa les épaules. Avaient-ils le choix ? A l'heure H, ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement. Yugi respira profondément et frappa. Mana leur ouvrit la porte et les salua :

« Je suis contente de te rencontrer. Je suis Mana. Entrez. »

Il manqua de sursauter. Certes Lisa l'avait prévenu mais tout de même. Elle ressemblait réellement à la Magicienne des Ténèbres. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, il sentit une présence qu'il connaissait. Mais qui ? Mana le débarrassa de son sac et les invita à aller dans le salon. Il pénétra dans la pièce où trois personnes y étaient déjà. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des deux jeunes gens.

« Marek ! Rishido ! Isis ! » s'étrangla Yugi.

Le pharaon resta stupéfait. D'où sortaient-ils ? Marek, qui n'avait pas tellement changé, prit la parole en agitant sa hache millénaire :

« Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de moi. Mon côté maléfique est définitivement parti.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda le pharaon avec méfiance qui venait de prendre la place de Yugi.

Isis déclara :

« Après le tournoi de bataille-ville nous sommes revenus en Egypte par Ming, avec nos objets millénaire (elle désigna son collier qu'elle avait autour du cou) et sans le mal qui rongeait mon frère. Pendant ce temps , nous avons vécu tranquillement mais mon collier m'a averti d'un nouveau danger. J'ignore de ce que c'est mais si nous sommes ici, c'est pour t'aider à le vaincre.

-Et de cette façon, je payerais pour ce que je vous fais en vous protégeant même si je dois sacrifier ma vie. »

Marek avait dit ces paroles sur un ton sincère. Il avait sans doute mûri. Rishido ajouta :

« Nous avons envoyé Mana pour…. vous espionner. Nous voulions être sur que vous étiez prêt à nous revoir.

-C'est très gentil » dit le pharaon d'un sarcastique.

Yugi lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« C'est très… aimable à vous. »

Isis dit :

« N'hésite pas à nous appeler Pharaon dès que tu as besoin de nous.

-Voulez-vous un gâteau avant de partir ? »

C'était Mana qui venait d'arriver avec des cookies. Il lui demanda :

« Mais qui es-tu en réalité ? »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ca, c'est mon secret, tu le sauras en tant voulu ! »

19h30. Makuba décida de rester une demi-heure encore sur ce tchat. Il était vraiment cool ! Son frère l'appela pour manger. Mais Makuba répondit qu'il n'avait pas faim. Seto allait répliquer quand une des secrétaires l'interpella pour une affaire. Makuba réfléchit. Une idée lui traversa la tête. S'il avait un correspondant ? Il le tapa et attendit puis un internaute arriva :

« J'habite en Australie et je parle couramment le japonais. T'habites au Japon ?

-Oui.

-Je veux bien être ton correspondant. Voilà mon adresse mail. »

Makuba tapa la sienne. Il écrit :

« Je m'appelle Makuba Kaiba.

-Tu es le frère de Seto Kaiba ?

-Oui.

-Non ?

-Si.

-Tu en as de la chance !

-Ca dépend des jours.

-Tu dois être fort au duel de monstre ! »

Makuba eut un sourire.

« Un peu. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Noah. »


	4. Le rêve

Chapitre 4 : Le rêve

« Gare à vous ! J'arrive ! »

Rébecca venait de faire une entrée en fanfare. Léon hocha la tête.

« Toi, t'es en forme.

-Ca pose un problème ?

-Non.

-Makuba ! T'as l'air crevé !

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? fit-il en baillant.

-Y a une affiche ! s'exclama Rébecca. Je vais voir ! »

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard toute radieuse.

« Le lycée de Lisa et notre collège organise une soirée !

-Quand ?

-Dans deux semaines ! Je vais me faire tellement belle que les lycéens regretteront d'être né plus tôt. »

Léon et Makuba soupirèrent. Minami, la déléguée de classe, ajouta :

« La dernière fois, plusieurs élèves sont restés seuls. C'est pourquoi, vous devez venir en couple et venir me voir la veille de la soirée.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Makuba en rougissant.

-Pour éviter de se faire passer pour un imbécile et de ne pas s'ennuyer.

-Mais pour ceux qui ne trouveront pas de cavaliers ou de cavalières ?

-Ils viennent me voir deux jours avant la soirée, c'est écrit en gros sur l'affiche. »

Minami s'en alla. Rébecca déclara qu'elle attendrait son cavalier. Léon, lui ne savait pas qui prendre. Makuba ne dit rien. Ce genre de chose ne lui était jamais venu à la tête. Le soir, il repensait à cette fameuse soirée et se demanda qui était le crétin qui avait eu l'idée de faire cette soirée. Seto arriva et demanda :

« Lisa m'a dit que son lycée et ton collège allaient préparer une soirée. Tu vas y aller ? »

Makuba tomba à la renverse. Il lui parla de son problème.

« Après tout le monde va croire que tout le monde veut sortir avec quelqu'un ! Et moi je n'ais envie de sortir avec personne ! Je veux rester célibataire ! »

Seto tout buvant son thé, l'écoutait. Ce genre de discours l'amusait beaucoup. Il proposa :

« Tu n'as qu'a demandé à Rébecca d'y aller avec toi. Elle est plutôt mignonne.

-Surtout pas ! On va croire que je veux sortir avec elle. »

Seto lança :

-Et la petite Tomoyo ? Celle qui est amie avec Sakura. Tu veux l'inviter ? »

Makuba rosit.

« Vais dans ma chambre ! »

Il claqua la porte. Seto souffla sur son café et dit :

« Ca, ça veut dire oui. »

Tout de même, imposé cela à des collégiens, c'était bizarre. Il devait y avoir quelque chose caché là-dessous. Il prit le téléphone et appela Lisa. Celle-ci lui répondit :

« C'est cette abrutie d'Okoso qui a organisé ça ! Encore un moyen pour humilier des élèves. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Merci. »

Lisa se remit à son travail. Okoso était vraiment sournoise. Elle ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Elle voulait monter un coup contre quelqu'un, mais qui ? Personne de sa connaissance ne lui avait lancé des répliques pour se défendre d'une quelconque injustice. Ca devait être contre quelqu'un d'autre. Lisa prit sa pierre dans sa main et murmura :

« Nous donnerons une petite leçon à cette prétentieuse si jamais elle fait quoi que ce soit de méchant contre quelqu'un. »

Elle eut un sourire un peu maléfique. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était nuageux. Elle se remit à son bureau et écrivit. Soudain, un tournis lui vint brusquement. Sa pierre se mit à scintiller. Lisa se mit à tournoyer autour de la pièce. Plus elle se rapprochait de la fenêtre, plus sa pierre brillait. Elle l'ouvrit et rejeta sa tête brusquement en arrière. Une flèche venait d'être décochée. Elle la saisit et vit quelqu'un qui s'enfuyait. Elle arracha la flèche, sauta du 2e étage et se mit à courir après cette personne. A un tournant, une deuxième flèche la manqua. Lisa n'était plus la même. Elle fit face à son adversaire. Elle lui cria :

« Rend-toi ! »

Pour toute réponse, un brouillard épais les entoura tous les deux. Lisa s'exclama :

« Non ! Je suis au Royaume des Ombres ! »

Son ennemi avait disparu mais à la place des centaines de dragons zombis parurent.

« Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule ils sont trop nombreux » pensa-t-elle.

Elle sortit son jeu de cartes et clama :

« Monstres ! Apparaissez et aidez-moi dans mon combat ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tous ses monstres apparurent. Ils commencèrent à se battre. Lisa faisait de son mieux. Mais dès qu'elle détruisait un dragon, deux autres apparaissaient. Le Jeu des Ombres le voulait. Mais Lisa savait qu'il y avait un moyen de les vaincre. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve et vite, sinon… Une idée lui vint. Elle se retourna et appela :

« Magicienne des Ténèbres ! Utilise ton pouvoir spécial pour invoquer le Magicien des Ténèbres ! »

Pourvu que le Pharaon s'en rende compte. Celui-ci dormait tranquillement. Il marchait dans un espace vide. Soudain une lumière violète apparue et son monstre préféré se dressa devant lui.

« Mon Magicien des Ténèbres ! Que fait-il ici ? »

Il le regarda attentivement. Le magicien s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla. Puis, il lui annonça :

« Pharaon, celle que tu aimes est en danger.

-Lisa ? Mais où est-elle ?

-Prisonnière du Jeu des Ombres. Je vais vous conduire à elle. »

Le puzzle se mit à luire et il se retrouva au Royaume des Ombres. Lisa était toujours en train de se battre. Le pharaon et son magicien se précipitèrent sur elle.

« Lisa ! »

Elle se retourna.

« Tu es là ?

-Par la pensée seulement (il se joignit à elle à l'assaut) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Chaque fois qu'un de ces monstres est détruit il réapparaît en double ! Ils sont des milliers maintenant. »

Il y eut un cri. Le Gardien Celte venait de se faire détruire. Il prit son puzzle et dit :

« Unissons nos objets ! »

Lisa prit sa pierre et l'enfonça dans le symbole millénaire. Une lumière éblouissante dévoila tout le brouillard et les monstres ne le supportant pas, s'en allèrent. Le brouillard se dissipa peu à peu, il voulut prendre Lisa dans ses bras mais n'étant pas là physiquement, il se retrouva éveillé dans son lit avec en face de lui, un Yugi très inquiet.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu as pris ma place et tu n'arrêtais pas remuer dans ton lit. Tu avais l'air anxieux. Tu as eu une vision ? »

Il le lui raconta. Il voulut sortir pour rejoindre Lisa mais Yugi lui dit :

« Elle doit être chez elle maintenant, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne vas quand même pas débarquer comme ça ? »

Yugi avait raison. Il ne pouvait attendre que le lendemain.

Lisa atteignit sa fenêtre et dans un ultime effort, elle s'envola et pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle s'effondra sur son lit. Epuisée, elle était épuisée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une attaque. Maintenant, elle devait être prête à tout moment. Elle s'endormit. La personne qui avait attaqué Lisa arriva dans une maison. Elle s'agenouilla devant un fauteuil et attendit. L'homme qui était dessus lui dit :

« Tu as fait du beau travail Alix. Ils sont très fort touts les deux, c'est assez impressionnant. J'ai bien fait de ne pas les sous-estimé. Leur force vient du fait qu'ils sont unis. Pour détruire le Pharaon, il faut qu'il soit seul. Notre prochaine intervention sera pendant la soirée. Continue comme ça Alix et tu seras récompensé au-delà de tes espérances.

-Oui maître. »

« Ca commence à virer au cauchemar cette histoire ! »

Jono-uchi venait de lancer ça après le récit de Yugi. Otogi ajouta :

« Surtout qu'il attaque dans l'anonymat total donc on ne peut pas enquêter sur lui.

-Ca prouve qu'il est très intelligent, déclara Anzu.

-Qui est intelligent ? »

Agathe venait d'arriver main dans la main avec Seto. Celui-ci fit un mouvement de tête pour les saluer.

« En tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas de Jono-uchi que vous parliez, fit-il avec ironie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues espèce de snob ? » lança Jono-uchi prêt à frapper.

Les autres soupirèrent. Ces deux là ne changeraient jamais. La cloche sonna et les cours commencèrent. A la fin de la journée, Le pharaon se précipita vers Lisa.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant le visage.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais aller voir Tohru et lui dire ce qui s'est passé. »

Seto les regardait de loin. Quelque part, cela l'énervait de voir l'autre Yugi prendre Lisa dans ses bras bien qu'il savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois. Il savait que Yugi partageait le corps avec un autre mais… Depuis, Seto, dès qu'ils les apercevait, les surveillait. Agathe le remarqua et dit d'un ton plein de douceur.

« On dirait un grand-frère, comme c'est mignon !

-Hum…

-Occupe-toi de ta petite-copine au lieu d'enquiquiner l'autre Yugi et Lisa, conseilla Jono-uchi.

-Désolé, je ne parle pas aux chihuahuas.

-Je ne suis pas un chihuahua ! » s'énerva Jono-uchi en sautant sur Seto.

Mais il fut retenu de justesse par Honda et Otogi qui lui dirent de se calmer. Yugi, Anzu et Agathe n'intervinrent pas. Cela faisait parti du quotidien. En fait, c'était plutôt drôle de voir Jono-uchi prendre toutes les insultes de Seto au premier degré qui ne cherchait que ça. Shizuka arriva. Sautant sur l'occasion, Honda lui lança :

« Shizuka, je n'ai pas de cavalière pour la soirée alors si ça te dit.

-Eh ! Je t'ais à l'œil ! menaça Jono-uchi.

-Je rêve ou c'était bien toi qui m'a dit de ne pas me mêler des histoires de cœur des autres? Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant. »

Jono-uchi ne sut pas répondre et les autres explosèrent de rire. Shizuka répondit :

« Désolée, je suis prise. J'y vais avec un garçon de ma classe. »

Bakura se mit à rire devant l'air déçu d'Honda mais Miho le consola :

« C'est pas grave, tu peux y aller avec moi. »

Yugi tenta sa chance :

« Anzu, voudrais-tu avoir l'honneur d'être ma cavalière ?

Celle-ci rosit et fit oui de la tête. Lisa avait complètement oublié la fête. Et si l'ennemi décidait d'attaquer à ce moment là ?

« Et toi Seto, tu veux y aller ?

-Non. Ces trucs de gamin ne m'intéresse pas.

-Allez, fais-le pour moi !» supplia Agathe en lui prenant le bras.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Lisa hésita de parler de son idée de peur de refroidir l'ambiance mais si cela se confirmait… Elle se lança. Tous restèrent silencieux un moment. Agathe avait touché deux mots de cette histoire à Seto. Bakura dit :

« Jusqu'à présent il n'a agi que lorsque vous étiez seuls. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils changeraient subitement de stratégie.

-Pour nous perturber, coupa Seto. La meilleure stratégie est de ne jamais garder la même. Pour le business aussi c'est comme ça.

-Pour la soirée, nous resterons sur nos gardes, dit Anzu, voilà pourquoi nous devons être deux. Tâchez de trouver une cavalière et…

-Une soirée ? J'ai intérêt à venir si vous voulez qu'il y ait de l'ambiance. »

Ils se retournèrent. Maï venait d'arriver. Elle lança :

« Un de ces messieurs voudrait-il de moi comme cavalière ?

-Oui, moi, répondit (très) vivement Jono-uchi.

-Elle a demandé un cavalier, rétorqua Seto, pas un toutou en laisse.

-TU M'ENERVES ! »

Tomoyo consultait les nouveaux catalogues de caméscope en attendant que ses gardes du corps viennent la chercher. C'était une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux noires ondulés avec des yeux bleus. Elle ne pensait pas venir à la soirée pour y danser mais pour filmer Sakura entrain de danser avec Shaolan et elle avait hâte !

« Ce serait merveilleux » pensa-t-elle.

Makuba la regardait. Seto avait vu juste, il voulait l'inviter au bal. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et toussota. Elle se retourna et lui dit d'une petite voix :

« Bonjours Makuba. »

Celui-ci devint rouge comme une tomate et questionna :

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi à la soirée ? »

Tomoyo fut surprise, elle rosit à son tour et fit oui de la tête. Ils restèrent un moment puis Makuba la remercia et lui dit au revoir. Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Il rentra tout joyeux. En le voyant, Seto lui demanda ce qui se passait. Makuba lui raconta. Seto déclara :

« Pour une première, t'as pas fait de bourde.

-On est censé en faire une ?

-Non, mais en général on le fait, sans faire exprès bien sur. »

« Bonne nuit les filles.

-Bonne nuit » répondirent Agathe, Louise et Lisa en chœur.

Lisa s'allongea et sentit son esprit partir au pays des rêves. Une cité d'une blancheur éclatante se tenait devant elle. Elle s'avança. Une muraille surplombait la cité. Des gardes surveillaient sur les chemins de rondes. La herse étaient ouvertes. Lisa y entra. Toutes les rues étaient faites de pavés. Les marchands tentaient de vendre leurs articles aux passants. Les chiens aboyaient, les enfants couraient et jouaient. Lisa s'avança et arriva devant un palais. Elle y entra sans problème. Personne ne semblait la voir. Les jardins étaient somptueux. Des fleurs, des haies, des fontaines, des sculptures tout était soigneusement arrangés. Lisa se sentait bien, on aurait dit le paradis. Elle se souvint de la cité de l'Atlantide décrite dans ses romans. Etait-ce elle ? Oui sans aucun doute ! Soudain des trompettes sonnèrent. Lisa vit une porte énorme s'ouvrirent et un défilé en sortit. Des gardes d'une élégance suprême tenait des drapeaux. Des jeunes filles portaient sur leur tête des corbeilles remplies d'or et de bijoux, des musiciens jouaient de leurs instrument tellement fort que Lisa avait mal à la tête. Et au milieu de tout ça, des esclaves tenaient une litière ouverte avec une jeune femme allongée. Une femme avec des bruns et des yeux noisettes. Lisa s'aperçut alors que cette femme était enceinte. Lorsque l'escorte franchit la limite du palais, les habitants se mirent à hurler de joie. Lisa s'y précipita. Un homme aux cheveux bleus et richement habillé, fier, sortit à cheval et se mit devant la litière. Sans doute le roi et mari de cette femme. Tout semblait allait bien. Soudain, Lisa se retrouva complètement au-dehors. Elle était sur une petit colline et elle pouvait voir l'Atlantide tout entière et la nuit recouvrait tout. Elle se trouvait très éloignée. L'homme aux cheveux bleus était là aussi. Il regardait sa cité. Lisa la contempla aussi et vit qu'il y avait de la fumée partout à l'intérieur ! Etait-ce la guerre ? L'homme leva les bras et scanda une incantation. La terre trembla et une vague de plusieurs centaines de mètres vint recouvrir la cité. Lisa resta horrifiée. Les vers de Platon lui revinrent en mémoire :

_En une seule nuit funeste, Atlantide fut engloutie par les eaux._

L'homme se retourna vers Lisa. Pendant plusieurs minutes ce face à face dura. Lisa sentit son cœur faire un bond. L'homme s'avança et passa au travers de Lisa. Il ne l'avait pas vu mais sa toge était couverte de sang. Lisa laissa son regard sur la cité. Puis le noir, elle vit une vague silhouette d'un jeune homme blond tenant un couteau ensanglanté, un miroir apparut et elle sentit qu'elle changeait. Elle se regarda dans le miroir : elle portait une tunique égyptienne avec des bijoux et avait un regard meurtrier. Sa silhouette disparut et une autre apparut mais floue. Lisa colla ses mains et approcha son visage. Son reflet avait de grand yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns.

« Tohru ? »

Elle se réveilla en sueur. Elle n'avait pas tout compris pourquoi elle avait rêvé de Tohru mais une chose était sure, son ennemi était cet homme.


	5. Une soirée mouvementée

Chapitre 5 : Une soirée mouvementée

« Que tous ceux qui n'ont pas de cavalières lèvent la main »

Okoso avait dit cela sur un ton vraiment malintentionné. Lisa regarda sa classe. Personne ne levait sa main. Dégoûtée, Okoso s'en alla. Lisa avait vu juste elle voulait, une fois de plus, rabaisser certains élèves. Mais les autres n'étaient pas dupes. Tous avaient compris ses intentions. Lisa savait pertinemment que Menkeï n'avait pas de cavalière. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda d'un ton doucereux :

« Tu n'as pas levé ta main ?

-Non, cette fille allait encore se moquer de moi.

-Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je veux aller à cette soirée mais sans cavalière, je vais être ridicule. »

Lisa se sentait triste. Elle avait peut-être une solution. Le garçon avec qui Shizuka devait aller au bal l'avait lâché pour une autre. Elle le lui proposa. Il trembla légèrement.

« Bin, si elle veut bien, d'accord. »

Lisa partit en cherchant son amie. Uo l'interpella:

"Tu fais les marieuses maintenant?

-Ouais. "

Shizuka était toujours aussi mignonne mais quand elle s'énervait, on voyait bien que c'était la sœur de Jono-uchi. Et justement, elle n'avait pas apprécié que son futur cavalier la laisse tomber. Elle rageait :

« Il va me le payer, si jamais je l'attrape, je l'étripe. »

Lorsque Lisa lui fit sa proposition, elle se détendit.

« Pourquoi pas ? Il est plutôt gentil. Je vais aller le voir.

-Une bonne chose de faite, pensa Lisa.

-Alors, on joue la dame marieuse ? »

Elle se retourna. Okoso s'appuyait contre un mur, l'air satisfait. Y avait de l'écho.

« Cette pauvre Shizuka va s'ennuyer avec Menkeï. Mais elle a accepté de sortir avec lui. Ca confirme ce que je dit depuis toujours : les nuls restent avec les nuls. »

Elle partit d'un grand rire et regarda Lisa s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'indigne et explose. Mais celle-ci se contenta de sourire. Okoso s'arrêta de rire. Lisa dit d'un ton doucereux :

« Tu me feras toujours rire, toi et grands airs de miss-parfaite, profites-en pendant que tout le monde te regarde mais méfie-toi. »

Elle s'approcha d'elle d'un sourire cette fois menaçant et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Un jour, tu pourrais le regretter. »

Okoso se recula vivement d'elle. Elle la scruta et s'en alla. Lisa fronça les sourcils et porta sa main au front. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais menacé personne et surtout pas de cette manière là ! Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas cours l'après-midi, elle alla rejoindre Tohru. Celle-ci semblait inquiète.

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Une ville se faisait engloutir, je me regardais dans un miroir et à la place de mon reflet je t'ai vu toi.

-Toi aussi ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Que toi et moi, nous somme beaucoup plus liées que je ne le croyais. Mais, c'est quoi ce pansement ?

-Ah ça ? C'est rien je suis tombée !

-C'est Akito n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Lisa soupira. Elle enleva le pansement et passa la main sur sa joue. La blessure disparut.

"Tohru, je ne laisserai personne te blesser, tu es très importante pour moi.

-Lisa..."

Tohru sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

Seto finissait de taper un projet sur son ordinateur. Il décida de faire une pause. Il se tourna vers sa pendule : 14h30. Pour la fête, il y avait encore beaucoup de temps. Ce qui « l'inquiétait » le plus était d'arriver en retard à la fête. Il aimait Agathe à la folie mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'habiller… Seto s'étira et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il sombra au pays des rêves. Il courait dans une rue puis trébucha. Il se mit à pleurer. Un homme, dont il ne voyait pas les yeux, s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, il lui demanda :

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je me suis fait mal au genou droit !

-Mon pauvre trésor, je vais te faire un pansement et tu n'auras plus mal.

-On va rester longtemps seuls Makuba et moi ?

-Bien sur que non, lorsque nous reviendrons, nous resterons tous ensemble pour toujours, je te le promets… mon fils. »

Seto se réveilla brusquement. Son cœur battait un peu la chamade. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il n'avait rêvé de son vrai père !

« Ensemble pour toujours, je te le promets »

Seto maugréa avec une certaine tristesse.

« C'est la seule promesse que tu n'as jamais tenu. »

Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifiés. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il lui manquait terriblement.

Lisa sortit dehors et contempla le ciel. Elle s'accouda sur une barrière. Le vent soufflait doucement. Elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle. Elle se retourna. Un jeune homme se tenait à côté d'elle, plutôt mignon. Peau mate, cheveux clairs, il tenait un objet brillant à la main.

« Marek ? »

Yugi le lui avait dit. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Une aura de douleur et de culpabilité rodait autour de lui. Elle le rejoignit.

« C'est bien moi. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait une fête ce soir et que tu penses que notre ennemi va attaquer à ce moment là. Yugi me l'a dit » ajouta-il en voyant son regard stupéfait.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette rencontre. Elle hocha la tête. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder. Lisa se sentit gêner, Marek la gênait. Elle lui demanda :

« Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Pour te remettre cette carte » rétorqua-t-il en la lui tendant.

Lisa la prit. Cette carte se prénommait la guerrière du vent. Elle le scruta, méfiante.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

-Pour racheter mes fautes, je serais à la fête avec ma famille. Au revoir Votre Altesse. »

Lisa ne répondit pas. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Depuis qu'elle savait que le mal était revenu, elle se méfiait des nouveaux débarqués. Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Marek décida de faire un tour en ville. Pendant deux mois, lui, Isis et Rishido avaient été tranquilles. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux et maintenant, allait-il survivre au combat qui arrivait ? Tout en pensant à ces questions, il se cogna à quelqu'un. Il leva la tête pour s'excuser. Une jeune fille rousse avec des yeux bleus lui sourit. Plutôt jolie, pensa Marek. Elle répondit :

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mon nom est Alix.

-Marek.

-Tu habites ici ?

-Si on veut.

-Je dois y aller, nous nous reverrons une autre fois, au revoir. »

En s'allant, elle lui frôla son épaule. Marek frissonna légèrement. Alix rentra chez elle, satisfaite. Elle prit une pierre bleu vert et dit :

« Ca y est maître. J'ai rencontré Marek. Je crois qu'il commence à être sous mon charme.

-Parfait, parfait. »

« Marek ? Tout va bien ? »

Isis avait remarqué l'air songeur de son frère. Celui hocha la tête vaguement. Il pensait à Alix. Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux qui émanait d'elle. Comme Isis insistait, il lui dit qu'il était fatigué. Il sortit et se rendit à la boutique de jeux de Yugi. Là, il trouva Bakura qui discutait avec Yugi et Jono-uchi. Celui-ci se tourna et manqua de hurler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Yugi m'a dit qu'il était normal mais… »

Il s'approcha du jeune Egyptien avec un énorme soupçon :

« Qui nous dit qu'il ne nous joue pas un sale tour ? Je n'oublie pas qu'il m'a pris sous son contrôle avec son bâton doré !

-Jono-uchi, s'indigna Yugi.

-Laisse-le, il a raison. Je voulais te parler toi, le pharaon et Lisa… »

-Présente, fit une voix fatiguée.

Tout le monde se retourna Lisa venaient d'entrer. Elle avait l'air à bout de souffle. Tohru et Kyo qui arrivaient derrière elle, expliqua :

« Elle s'est entraînée avec son pouvoir.

-Je suis morte, annonça Lisa avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé du salon. Tous allèrent la rejoindre. Marek ajouta :

« Attends de me dire bonjours avant de mourir. »

Elle sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas vus. Lisa l'interrogea :

« Que fais-tu ici? Déjà que tu me donnes une carte au lycée et… »

-Tu lui as donné une carte ? demanda Yugi.

-Oui, répondit Marek. J'avais simplement envie de vous voir. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître bizarre mais je souhaite devenir votre ami à vous tous. Si vous refusez, je m'emparerais de vos esprits. »

Jono-uchi fit un bond en l'air et s'éloigna au plus vite. Marek lui dit avec un sourire :

« Je plaisantais.

-De toutes façons, je n'y ais même pas cru, réfuta-t-il.

-C'est ça oui, lança Bakura

Il se mit à rire. Une sonnerie retentit. Yugi se leva. Une vieille femme demandait une poupée pour l'anniversaire de sa petite-fille. Vers 17h00, tout le monde rentra chez soi pour se préparer à la fête. Lisa resta seule avec le pharaon sur le seuil. Celui-ci lui dit pour la rassurer :

« Ca ira, tu verras. »

Elle fit oui de la tête. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il la serra dans ses bras. Puis elle rentra chez elle sous le regard du pharaon. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle sortit sa robe de soirée. Elle prit également son jeu de carte, on ne savait jamais… Elle sortit de sa chambre et Louise lui sauta dessus :

« Je veux aller à la fête !

-Pas question, répliqua Lisa. Tu es trop petite !

-Ouin !

-Maman ! »

Leur mère arriva, prit la petite Louise dans ses bras et lui proposa :

« Nous allons faire notre fête à nous, d'accord ?

Lisa soupira, dit au revoir à son père et se posta devant la chambre de sa sœur. Elle lui cria :

« Tu sors ?

-Oui. »

Agathe apparut. Elle avait natté ses cheveux et revêtit une débardeur rouge avec une longue jupe jaune. Lisa siffla :

« Tu veux faire mourir Seto ?

-Mourir d'amour ? Plutôt romantique ! Et toi, t'as mis ton ensemble blanc à ce que je vois. »

Lisa fit oui de la tête. C'était la même chose que sa sœur mais en blanc. Elles descendirent toutes les deux et virent que Seto et Makuba les attendait dans leur voiture. Seto lança :

« Au moins, vous n'avez pas pris trois heures pour vous préparer !

-Tu veux une claque ? Roule » fit Lisa entrant à l'arrière de la voiture.

Agathe prit place au côté de Seto, il démarra en direction de la soirée. Celle-ci battait à son plein. Lisa y entra. Makuba resta à l'extérieur. Il attendait Tomoyo. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes après vêtue entièrement de bleu avec des ailes noires. Elle portait un petit masque noir qui lui couvrait seulement les yeux. Elle était vraiment charmante. Elle avait bien évidemment apporté son caméscope. Makuba rougit et lui balbutia quelques mots en guise de bonsoir. Tomoyo se mit à rire et tendit le bras à son cavalier. Il le lui prit et n'osa pas dire un mot. Lisa regarda autour d'elle. Shizuka, Anzu et Maï portaient des yukatas et les garçons étaient tous en costards cravates de couleurs différentes. Quant aux filles, on en voyait des vertes et des pas mûre et de toutes les couleurs. Tohru était accompagnée de Yuki, Kyo d'Uo et d'Hana qui s'approcha et lui dit :

« Tes ondes sont vraiment étranges, c'est comme si tu étais là et en même temps pas.

-Pardon ?

-Hana, tu vas lui faire peur.

-Les garçons auraient pu faire un effort, souffla Lisa.

-Contrairement à vous les filles, nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit une voix non inconnue. »

Lisa se retourna et vit Marek. A côté de lui, se tenait Rishido et Isis. Ils s'inclinèrent légèrement devant Lisa. Tous les trois n'étaient pas venus s'amuser mais surveiller au cas où…

Marek décida de faire le tour du bâtiment à l'extérieur. Il tomba sur Alix qui était habillée très joliment.

"Tiens une vieille connaissance, tu es de la fête aussi?

-Euh, oui, répondit Marek en rougissant.

-Que fais-tu dehors,

-Je voulais prendre l'air.

-Moi aussi, mais tu n'avais pas l'air de t'amuser."

Marek ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était là comme garde du corps.

"On va dire que j'étais obligé de venir.

-On ne devrait pas obliger les gens à faire des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas."

L'objectif d'Alix était de faire en sorte que Marek haïsse de nouveau le pharaon, car il n'avait pas tout à fait refouler ce sentiment. Marek fit la moue. Effectivement, s'il pouvait Marek préférait largement vivre une vie normale. Alix cacha son sourire.

"Je dois y aller, on se reverra."

Elle partit laissant un Marek intimidé.

Ce fut au tour de Lisa de sortir. Penser et écouter du rock and roll n'était vraiment pas fait pour aller ensemble.

« Toi aussi ça te casse la tête cette musique ? »

Cette fois, c'était le pharaon qui venait de parler. Il lui prit le bras et l'emmena plus loin. Il lui confia :

« J'ai beau habiter le corps de Yugi pendant un moment, je ne supporterais jamais ce genre de chanson. »

Lisa sourit. Elle lui signala :

« Tout est calme pour l'instant.

-En effet. »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien d'autre. Soudain, il la plaqua contre un arbre et commença à l'embrasser. Il lui susurra dans l'oreille :

« Tu es trop coincée ces temps-ci, détends-toi. »

Elle ne demandait pas mieux. Elle lui saisit la tête et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Il lui déposa des baisers dans le cou. Elle frissonna de plaisir. Il releva la tête et la dévisagea droit dans les yeux. Elle se sentait bien, et en même temps quelque chose la gênait... Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches.. Il se penchait pour lui capturer sa bouche une nouvelle fois lorsqu'un cri le stoppa net. Cette voix on aurait dit…

« Agathe ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps. »

Apparemment, elle était dehors. Tant mieux, d'une certaine façon. Lorsqu'ils purent arriver, ils manquèrent à leur tour d'hurler. Une énorme araignée assaillait Agathe et Seto qui se tenait entre elle et le monstre. Tentative vouée à l'échec car la bestiole faisait au moins sept fois la taille de Seto. Lisa sentit son pouvoir monter en elle. Le monstre se retourna. Seto prit Agathe et recula avec prudence. Lisa sortit son épée et provoqua la bête :

« Attaque-toi à quelqu'un de ta force ! Espèce de lâche ! »

Le monstre se retourna et se rua sur elle. Lisa déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Le pharaon utilisa son puzzle pour invoquer son Magicien des Ténèbres. Celui-ci apparut. Il frappa le monstre en pleine poitrine. Lisa sauta, leva son épée et lui acéra un coup tout le long du corps. Le monstre gémit de douleur puis disparut. Lisa atterrit et attendit. Un autre monstre pouvait à tout moment resurgir. Les minutes passèrent, Lisa allait souffler quand une autre araignée géante fit son apparition. Avec une rapidité étonnante, elle construisit une énorme toile, les bloquant tous les quatre. Agathe s'énerva :

« Je commence en avoir ras la marmite des monstres !

-Bienvenue au club » jeta Lisa.

On aurait dit que la détermination venait de prendre le dessus sur la peur. Agathe ramassa un bâton et se mit en position d'attaque mais Lisa lui sonna :

« Il faut des pouvoirs pour pouvoir vaincre cette bête ! »

Agathe la regarda. Elle se sentit inutile. Elle fit signe de la tête mais préféra garder son bâton. Une autre araignée se dévoila juste devant elle et la captura. Ses mandibules remuaient comme pour la dévorer. Agathe hurla. Seto se précipita et tenta de faire diversion. Lisa se rua et rugit :

« LACHE-LA ! »

Elle lui trancha ses mandibules. Le sang gicla et l'araignée se secoua renversant Seto et Agathe. Le Magicien des Ténèbres se fit terrassé. Il serra ses poings et appela :

« Soldat de l'éclat maléfique ! Viens à moi ! »

Celui-ci apparut, se jeta sur les araignées et les trancha en deux.

"Ca va?" demanda-t-il.

Seto et Agathe étaient immobiles, leur visages hésitaient entre la consternation et la colère. Le sang de l'araignée avait giclée

« C'est dégoûtant, minauda Agathe. »

Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang. Seto l'aida à se relever. Blottit dans ses bras, Agathe murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Notre ennemi qui nous test » répondit-il.

Le pharaon avait l'air épuisé. Invoquer des monstres lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Il s'adossa contre un arbre. Lisa se précipita vers lui. Avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter un mot, il y eut un boom venant de…

« LA FETE ! s'écria Agathe. Ils sont tous à l'intérieur du bâtiment. »

Ils coururent tous les quatre et Lisa lança :

« Seto, Agathe ! Vous aiderez les gens à sortir et… »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était endormis sauf la famille Ishtar, Tohru, Sakura et leurs amis. Ils avaient sortis leurs cartes de monstres et combattaient un monstre qui ressemblait à la pieuvre et aux deux araignées réunis tous les trois. Il se mit à crache des boules de feu un peu partout sur les gens ensommeillés. Lisa sortit la carte que Marek lui avait donné et la nomma :

« Guerrière du Vent ! A toi ! »

Elle arriva et dévia les attaques sur l'envoyeur. Le monstre les évita et se fut Agathe qui allait les recevoir quand :

« Dragon Blanc au Yeux Bleus ! Protège-la ! »

Le dragon se mit en place mais le choc fut trop puissant. Le dragon disparut et le reste des boules de feu alla sur Agathe suivit d'une lumière bleue. Celle-ci fut renversée et tomba évanouie. Seto se précipita vers elle. Le monstre allait recommencer. Lisa lui lança une attaqua puissante, le monstre disparut.

Lisa se laissa tomber à terre. Tohru se précipita vers elle.

« Ca ira ? demanda-t-elle. »

Lisa fit oui de la tête. Il y eut un bruit qui signifiait que quelqu'un était tombé. Elles se retournèrent. C'était le Pharaon. Elles se précipitèrent vers lui. Lisa le prit et le secoua :

« Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie !

-Il se ranimera, ne t'en fais pas, rassura Isis. Il a dépensé trop d'énergie, tout simplement. »

Lisa ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. Isis avait raison. Elle le regarda et espéra qu'il ouvrit les yeux bientôt. Il avait déclaré que « cet ennemi » qui les testait. Il n'avait pas tort. Cet homme ou cette femme allait tout faire pour découvrir leurs faiblesses, faire en sorte qu'ils utilisent le plus d'énergie possible jusqu'à épuisement. Ils entraient dans son piège. Il fallait absolument qu'ils découvrent qui était derrière tout ça. Lisa serra la tête du pharaon et réfléchit. Qui pouvait les renseigner ? Lisa se souvint alors que les monstres qu'ils avaient combattu étaient des cartes du jeu de Duel de Monstres. De types zombies ainsi que ceux qui les avaient attaqué précédemment. Donc cet être utilisé des cartes zombies. Peut-être était-il un zombie lui aussi. Un esprit emprisonné tout comme le pharaon et elle. En tout les cas, une seule personne pouvait les aider ou du moins les documenter et cette personne, n'était autre que le créateur du Duel de Monstres.

« Agathe, dit Seto, tout va bien ? »

Lisa sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'était-il arriver à Agathe ? Elle était évanouie et gémissait dans son sommeil. Seto la serra et la prit dans ses bras.


	6. Lisa VS Insector Haga

Chapitre 6 : Lisa VS Insector Haga

« Agathe ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?! »

Lisa se précipita sur sa grande sœur. Celle-ci avait l'air un peu étourdie. Elle les regarda un par un et attentivement, puis son regard se posa sur la salle. Les autres élèves étaient toujours endormis. Elle répondit assez sèchement :

« Il m'est arrivé qu'une attaque déviée allait dans ma direction, Seto a sorti son dragon mais je me suis reçue l'attaque tout de même ! Seto ! Espèce de nul ! Fais attention la prochaine fois ! »

Seto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« On ferait mieux de réveiller les autres avant que la police s'en mêle. »

Lisa acquiesça. Elle prononça une formule et tous furent réveillés sans le moindre souvenir, bien sur, et décidèrent de rentrer chez eux à cause d'un affreux mal de tête due, selon eux, à la boisson. Makuba alla voir son frère.

« Il s'est passé quoi ?

-On a été attaqué et vous avez tous été endormis.

-OH NON ! Je n'ai pas pu filmer Sakura-chan en train de se battre dans sa superbe tenue !

-Tomoyo-chan…

-Crois-moi, c'est bien mieux que tu ais été endormie, dit Lisa.

Agathe hocha la tête. Tomoyo soupira. Lisa déclara :

« Soyons prudents, cet ennemi est capable de tout ! »

Elle se tourna vers le Pharaon toujours les yeux-clos. Isis la rassura :

« Il s'est endormi normalement, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut juste le ramener chez lui.

-Je m'en occupe » fit Jono-uchi.

Seto raccompagna Agathe et Lisa chez elles avec Makuba. Ceux-ci, épuisés par la soirée, s'endormirent. Agathe ne cessait de se regarder dans le rétroviseur. Quelque chose avait changé en elle. Seto ne put s'empêcher de lancer:

« Tu es très jolie comme ça. »

Elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire à faire fondre un cœur de pierre. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, elle murmura avant de somnoler :

« Tu es gentil… »

Seto enleva une main du volant pour lui caresser les cheveux si soyeux Il remit sa main mais ne put se concentrer entièrement sur la route. Les évènements de la soirée ne cessaient de revenir vers son esprit. Qui était cet ennemi ? Il détestait douter ! Il avait remarqué une chose qui avait échappé aux autres. Pendant une seconde, Agathe s'était transformé physiquement. Ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs et ses yeux bleus. Pourquoi ce changement physique chez Agathe ? Quelle était cette lumière bleue qui avait suivi l'attaque et « entré » dans son corps ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec son dragon blanc ? Il secoua la tête négativement :

« Je hais la magie ! »

Il arriva au siège de la Kaiba Corp et demanda à son garde du corps de ramener Makuba chez eux. Il ramena les filles chez elles. Agathe se réveilla mais ne descendit pas avec Lisa. Celle-ci se retourna et lui dit :

« Tu ne descends pas ?

-Non je préfère aller dans mon studio. »

Seto ne fit pas attention à cette remarque et Lisa monta chez elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. La voiture démarra et s'en alla. Lorsque Lisa entra, sa mère apparut et lui demanda où était Agathe. Lisa lui répondit sans préciser que Seto était avec elle. La jeune fille alla se coucher et s'endormit comme une masse. Elle rêva de l'Egypte Ancienne.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant chez Agathe, celle-ci demanda timidement.

« Peux-tu rester avec moi ce soir ? Je crois que j'ai un peu peur… »

Il la regarda profondément et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il gara son véhicule et la suivit dans le studio. Là, elle s'allongea sur son lit. Seto la rejoignit et la serra dans ses bras. Elle s'endormit. Il la fixait. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui ? Il chassa cette question de son esprit et sombra dans le sommeil à son tour.

Un homme eut un sourire aux lèvres :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il attaque. Et le passé de ce cher Seto reviendrait-il à la surface ? Alix !

-Oui maître.

-J'aimerais que tu te rapproches du jeune Marek. Ce nigaud va nous servir et il ne semble pas indifférent à ta beauté.

-Entendu maître.

-Raphaël ! Valon ! Ameluda !

-Oui maître.

-Il est temps de passer au stade supérieur. Aller me chercher quelques duellistes qui sont appâtés par la gloire et amenez-les-moi. Il faut que vous connaissiez les stratégies de Lisa et ses amies.

-Ce sera fait maître. »

Ils s'en allèrent.

Le « maître » se leva et murmura :

« Mon plan se déroule à merveille. »

Marek se leva de bonne heure. Il n'avait plus envie de dormir. Il s'habilla, prit sa baguette qu'il prit soin de cacher et sortit. Il faisait plutôt frais. Il alla sur un banc et s'assit pour réfléchir. Réflexion faite, il ne voulait plus combattre. Il en avait assez. Devoir protéger le Pharaon une fois de plus ! Il se sentit pris de haine d'un coup pour lui. Non, il ne devait pas… Ou tout risquait de recommencer mais pourtant, ce fut Ming qui le délivra et non le Pharaon. Il ne savait quelles décisions prendre. En fait, il désirait fuir ! Mais quelle image aurait-il par la suite ? Une mauvaise, c'est sur ! Son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Il soupira et se mit à la recherche d'une boulangerie. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé et finit son petit-déjeuner, il pensa de nouveau à ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Dépenser de l'énergie! Ca le calmerait sûrement un peu. Il rentra chez lui. Sa sœur et Rishido dormaient toujours. Il prit ses affaires de bains, laissa sa baguette (beaucoup plus sur) et fila vers la piscine la plus proche. Là, il fit plusieurs longueurs, il se sentit plus détendu. Il décida de recommencer quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et sentit son cœur faire un bond. Alix était là. Elle le salua et demanda :

« Tu aimes nager ?

-Un peu.

-C'est déjà pas mal.

-Mouais. Tu viens souvent ici.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup nager. Je me suis entraînée en Grèce.

-Je ne suis jamais allé dans ce pays. En fait, à part l'Egypte et ici, je ne suis jamais allé nulle part.

-Dommage, tu rates beaucoup de choses. Tu te plais à Domino-Ville ?

-Pas tellement, j'ai des mauvais souvenirs. Je suis ici pour… un travail et après je pourrais rentrer.

-Je vois, fit-elle sur un ton désappointé.

-Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

Elle se retourna, étonnée, vers lui. Marek sentait qu'il en pinçait pour elle et Alix également qui se dit que cela allait être plus facile que prévu. Elle répondit négativement. Marek lui sortit en rougissant:

« Ca te dirais de passer ta journée avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Marek se rendit compte d'une chose où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien l'inviter ? Il la questionna sur ce sujet. Elle lui répondit :

« Les garçons sont censés planifier ce genre de choses. »

Marek se sentit gêné. Alix lui répondit que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il rit doucement. Il lui proposa :

« On fait la course sur quatre longueurs ?

-Tu n'as aucune chance !

-Nous verrons bien. »

Ils se préparèrent puis partirent. Alix prit une longueur sur le jeune Egyptien. Marek la laissa s'essouffler puis reprit l'avantage et gagna. Alix n'en revint pas. C'était la première fois qu'on la battait à la natation. Elle le félicita et ils sortirent. Il lui offrit d'aller se promener un peu dans un parc avant de déjeuner. Elle accepta. Tout en se baladant, Alix se félicita de le tenir entre ses mains. Même si Marek possédait la baguette, il restait qu'un simple garçon sensible à la beauté des jeunes filles comme les autres. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Il lui briserait le cœur comme l'autre. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait rejoint son maître. Pour pouvoir se venger de cet être. Il l'avait trompé, il avait mérité son sort… Plus de regrets, plus de déception, plus rien…

« Alix ? »

Marek la contemplait. Même s'il avait un physique attirant, elle ne ressentirait rien pour lui. Elle obéirait à son maître. Elle ne voulait plus se sentir abandonnée.

« Excuse-moi. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Si tu veux rentrer chez toi…

-Ca ira. On va déjeuner ?

-Très bien. C'est moi qui paye.

-Si tu veux. »

Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant. Alix lui parla de la Grèce, de ses villes, ses mythes, de sa situation actuelle. Marek en fit de même pour l'Egypte. Tous deux firent attention de ne pas parler de la magie réelle de ces anciennes civilisations. Dans son for intérieur, Alix riait de Marek. L'imbécile faisait son possible pour ne pas lui révéler l'existence des objets. Mais il lui parlait avec une telle douceur… Non, elle ne devait pas l'aimer ou elle souffrirait de nouveau. Elle se força à lui sourire. Après le déjeuner, Alix l'emmena voir un film de kung-fu. Plutôt amusant. Marek ne cessait de rire devant les méchants qui n'étaient que des incapables en arts martiaux, ce qui était fait pour. Dans ce genre de films, seules les gentils sont forts ainsi que le chef des méchants et encore. Pour finir, ils allèrent à une exposition d'arts. Tous les deux furent fascinés. Ces tableaux, ces sculptures. Pourquoi les êtres humains savaient-ils aussi bien manier un fusil qu'un pinceau ? Cela calma un peu la rage soudaine de Marek envers le Pharaon. Il ne désirait pas ressembler à ces hommes. Il préférait rester serein. La journée se termina ainsi. Alix déclara qu'elle devait partir.

« Ok, fit Marek. On se voit une autrefois ?

-Pas de problème. »

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Sa peau était si douce. Alix sursauta. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se pressa de rentrer chez elle. Arrivée là, elle prit un coussin et se mit à le battre de toutes ses forces.

« Quel espèce de… ! Il a de la chance que mon maître ait besoin de lui parce que sinon je lui aurais cassé sa gueule !

-Allons, restons polis, fit une voix douce.

-Maître Dartz ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici.

-Apparemment, Marek est tombé amoureux de toi s'il t'a embrassé.

-Ca, je ne lui pardonnerais pas !

-Un peu de patience. Une fois que nous serons servi de lui, tu pourras t'en débarrasser.

-Merci Maître. »

Dartz se matérialisa dans son repère. Ses pions n'allaient pas tarder à revenir. En effet, Ameluda apparut et annonça :

« Nous avons trouvé deux duellistes qui ne rêvent que de se venger. Ils se nomment Insector Haga et Rex Raptor.

-Amène-les moi !

-Oui Maître. »

Les deux duellistes en question arrivèrent. Dartz les accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Ce la vous dirait-il de posséder une force extraordinaire qui vous rendrait invincible au Duels de Monstres ?

-Evidemment ! cracha Rex.

-Cette question, rétorqua Haga avec un sourire ironique. Et que voulez-vous en échange ?

-Travaillez pour moi et je vous permettrais de devenir les meilleurs. Le monde entier vous respectera !

-Très bien, donnez-nous cette puissance !

-Mais il faut que vous la méritiez, susurra Dartz. »

Il fit apparaître deux petites pierres bleus vertes entourées d'une aura verte.

« Attrapez ces pierres et vous recevrez la carte magique la plus puissante au monde : le sceau d'Orichalque !

-Ca n'a pas l'air compliqué, fit Haga en remontant ses lunettes.

-Si vous échouez au test, vos âmes vous seront prises.

-Nous réussirons ! »

Rex et Haga tendirent les mains pour attraper les pierres mais un champ magnétique les empêchait de les atteindre.

« Je n'y arrive pas ! se plaignit Rex.

-Tu veux rester un minable toute ta vie ?

-Non !

-Alors, attrape-la ! »

D'un seule coup, leur main prirent les pierres. Une étoile à quatre petites et deux grosses branches entourée d'une cercle se dessinèrent sur leurs fronts. Dartz eut un sourire.

« A présent, écoutez-moi bien. »

« Lisa, concentre-toi ! »

Lisa jeta ses cartes sur la table avec colère. Elle et le pharaon s'entraînaient au duel de monstres afin de se perfectionner. Lisa n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient avec leurs cartes. Le pharaon se leva et lui prit ses épaules. La jeune fille soupira.

« Peut-on faire une pause ?

-Oui.

-Merci. »

Il alla se rasseoir et la contempla. Lisa s'affala sur la table. Elle dit d'une voix lasse :

« Je n'y arriverais pas…

-Tu te décourages un peu, c'est tout. Ca ira.

-Désolée, mais ça ne me rend pas l'humeur.

-Et ça ? »

Il se dirigea d'un coup vers Lisa, se saisit d'elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Lisa fut tellement surprise qu'elle manqua de le repousser mais elle se laissa emporter par son désir. Elle plaça ses mains sur son torse. Il désirait tellement la posséder mais elle ne sentait pas prête. Il attendrait un siècle s'il le fallait mais il attendrait. Il l'aimait plus que sa vie. Il cessa de l'embrasser et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Mais Lisa commençait à se lasser de cela, elle avait l'impression que ses sentiments étaient faux. Ils n'avaient pas récupérés leur mémoire à part ce fragment et c'est seulement depuis, qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et si en réalité...

« Hum, hum. »

Ils se retournèrent. Bakura se tenait devant eux. Il leur proposa d'aller faire une balade avec les autres à moins d'avoir autre chose à faire, avait-il dit sur un ton ironique. Lisa riposta :

« Non, on vient. »

Yugi reprit sa place, ils sortirent en compagnie de Bakura. Seto, Agathe, Honda, Maï, Anzu, Otogi et Jono-uchi les attendaient. Ils commencèrent à parler des cours, de la musique, des duels quand…

« Tiens, mais regardez qui voilà ! »

Tous se retournèrent. Insector Haga se tenait là, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Jono-uchi lança :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais simplement faire un petit duel.

-Et avec qui ? questionna Yugi sur ses gardes.

-Avec Lisa, répondit Haga en la pointant du doigt.

-Très bien, fit celle-ci. Je relève le défi. »

Haga lui jeta un disque de duel. Lisa l'attrapa et sortit son jeu de cartes. Elle allait savoir si elle s'était bien entraînée. Anzu déclara :

« Je me demande pourquoi il veut combattre Lisa ?

-Tu le connais, répliqua Jono-uchi. Il veut humilier les amis de Yugi, tout comme il a essayé de me le faire à Bataille-Ville, tu te rappelles ? Je suis sûr qu'elle va lui régler son compte en moins de deux !

-Nous sommes avec toi Lisa ! cria Maï.

-Montre-lui de quoi tu es capable ! » ajouta Honda.

Haga se mit à rire et dit à Lisa :

« Si tu savais quelle carte je possédais, tu t'enfuirais en courant !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! A nous deux ! Je prend la main. »

Elle fit un sourire machiavélique qui effraya Insector.

Elle tira ses cartes.

« Je pose l'elfe mystique (800/2000) en mode défense et je pose ces deux cartes faces cachées.

- Très bien ! Je pose le chevalier cafard (1200/1100) en mode attaque et je place deux cartes face cachées.

- A moi ! Je pose L'Elfe Ancien (1450/1200) en mode attaque. Elfe ! Détruit son cafard !

- Oh ! Il ne me reste que 3750 points de vie ! Quelle tristesse !

-Il cache quelque chose ! s'écria Jono-uchi. Je suis sure qu'il a préparé un coup fourré.

-Fais attention Lisa ! prévint Anzu.

-Lisa ! »

Tohru et Sakura venaient d'arriver.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Cet insecte a défié Lisa et on est sûr qu'il a un plan foireux !

-Ca ne m'a l'air que d'être un simple duel, fit Tohru.

-Oh ! Il faut se méfier avec lui ! »

Lisa acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Oui, Haga avait un plan. Son sourire l'énervait au plus haut point. Il tira une carte. A la vue de celle-ci, il se mit à rire et lança à Lisa :

« Voici la carte qui va assurer ma victoire ! Je te présente le sceau d'Orichalque ! »

Quelle était cette carte ? Elle avait déjà vu ce symbole quelque part. Lisa n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Haga la plaça. Un immense faisceau de lumière sortit de son disque de duel. Lisa se couvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas évanouie. Le sceau l'emprisonnait, elle et Haga, une étrange étoile à six branche couvrait le sol. Tohru se dirigea vers elle… et se cogna à la barrière verte. Elle tapa de toutes ses forces mais rien n'y faisait. Lisa se retourna vers Haga. Celui-ci possédait la même étoile sur son front et son regard devint diabolique.

« Explique-toi ! ordonna Lisa.

-Ceci est le sceau d'Orichalque. Quiconque l'utilise obtient des pouvoirs puissants. Il donne à mes monstres automatiquement 500 PA supplémentaire et je peux avoir jusqu'à 10 monstres sur le terrain alors que toi, tu ne peux en avoir que 5 ! Ahahah !

-Même si elle te donne des avantage, cela ne signifie pas que tu vas gagner !

-Une dernière chose, lorsque l'on joue le sceau d'Orichalque, le perdant se voit perdre son âme pour toujours sans aucun moyen de retour.

-QUOI ?!

-Tu as très bien entendu. »

Lisa se sentit pétrifiée. Si elle perdait, son âme serait prise. Elle devait gagner et tant pis si cet imbécile y passait. Elle lui exigea de lui donner le nom du fournisseur de cette carte. Haga se mit à sourire.

« Il s'appelle Dartz et croit-moi, on fait mieux d'être son ami."

Dartz ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Où l'avait-elle entendu?

"J'ignore qui est ce Dartz, mais gagner des duels en sacrifiant l'âme d'un être humain est monstrueux. Ta haine envers Yugi vaudrait ce sacrifice? cria Jono-Uchi

-Oui ! J'ai perdu ma réputation à cause de lui ! Mais je la retrouverais et tout les duellistes me craindront et me respecteront, comme avant.

-Voir ce que tu fais pour avoir la gloire me dégoûte ! Tu va perdre ton âme pour la peine.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir et je n'ai pas fini mon tour. Je pose Kamakiri Volant #1 (1400/900)! Et comme j'ai le sceau d'Orichalque, il octroie 500 point supplémentaires ! Ce qui lui fait 1900 PA ! Plus puissant que ton elfe ! Vas-y attaque son monstre ! »

L'Elfe ancien fut détruit. Les points de vie de Lisa s'écroulèrent à 3550.

« Je n'ai pas fini. J'active la carte Stop Défense et la carte Attaque Eclair. Tu va perdre beaucoup de points de vie.

-Pas si j'active ma carte Force Miroir ! Elle va te renvoyer ton attaque ! »

Les PV de Haga tombèrent à 1850. Il grinça et minauda :

« Tu as eu de la chance mais cela ne se reproduira pas ! Je pose deux cartes face cachées !

-On verra. Je tire. Je sacrifie mon Elfe Mystique pour appeler Thomas l'Ange du Silence en mode défense ! A toi !

-J'appelle Leghul (300/350) sur le terrain en mode attaque. Avec ma carte le typhon mystique, j'élimine ta carte face cachée.

-Oh non !

-Oh si ! Et je vais attaquer ton monstre ! A toi Kamakiri ! Détruit son ange !

-Non ! Mon monstre !

-Dois-je te rappeler que Leghul bénéficie 500 PA en plus ? Attaque-la directement !

-Il me reste 2750 PV, plus que toi !

-Leghul à la faculté d'attaquer deux fois de suite. Donc, il ne te reste que 1950.

-Il commence à m'énerver celui-là ! s'écria Anzu. Vivement que Lisa en finisse avec lui.

-Tu oublie que le perdant verra son âme disparaître, rappela Yugi.

-Comment cela est possible ? s'interrogea Bakura. Je croyais que seul le Royaume des Ombres pouvait faire ça.

-Il faut croire, termina Yugi, qu'une autre puissance existait. »

Il regarda Lisa. Elle devait trouver une solution sinon…

« Je termine mon tour en activant cette carte, fit Haga. Le Renfort assuré qui me permet d'appeler un monstre sans à faire de sacrifices.

-Et quelle monstres vas-tu appeler ?

-Une carte que j'avais mais qu'on m'a redonné : la Reine des Insectes !

-Oh lala !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Et grâce au sceau d'Orichalque et aux insectes sur mon terrain, elle est plus puissante! »

La Reine des Insectes fit son apparition avec 3100 PA. Lisa sentit son cœur battre. Il avait trois monstres et elle en avait aucun. Elle ferma les yeux et piocha. Elle posa sa carte qui se révéla être :

« Les épées de lumière révélatrice ! Elles vont te bloquer pendant trois tours.

-Tu ne fais que retarder ta défaite ! Mais bon, au moins je m'amuserais un peu plus.

-Ferme-la ! Je pose le Manipulateur des Flammes (900/1000) en mode défense. Je pose cette carte face cachée et je joue Ookazi qui te fait perdre 800 PV !

-Pas mal. Je vais jouer Dian Keto qui me rajoute 1000 PV. Je possède 2050 PV à présent. Puis je pose l'Insecte élémentaire qui augmente sa puissance également en mode attaque. Plus que deux tours et les épées partiront. De plus, ma Reine possède 3300 PA.

-Je tire ! Je pose la Poupée Brigande en mode défense et je pose une autre carte face cachée.

-C'est pathétique ! Je pose un autre de mes insectes en mode attaque et ma reine a désormais 3500. Plus qu'un tour ! Et mes insectes se lanceront sur toi »

Lisa ferma les yeux. Si la carte qu'elle allait piocher ne pouvait la sauver, alors ce serait fini… Elle ferma les yeux et pria de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quelle carte as-tu tiré ? cracha Haga.

-Celle qui va m'aider. Tout d'abord, j'active l'Evacuation Forcée. Elle permet d'éjecter un monstre du terrain dans la main de son propriétaire. Donc, au revoir la Reine.

-Elle reviendra au tour prochain !

-Peut-être, mais en attendant, je sacrifie mes deux monstres pour faire appelle à la Tisserande Ailée (2750/2400) et comme tu as eu la faiblesse de laisser tes insectes en mode attaque je vais détruire ton Leghul !

-Non ! Il ne me reste que 100 PV.

-Je pose une carte et je finis mon tour.

-Il me reste trois monstres ! Je peux les sacrifier pour faire revenir ma Reine. Allez ! Apparais ! »

Celle-ci revint avec 2700 PA. Lisa ricana.

« Elle est plus faible que mon monstre !

-Plus pour longtemps ! Car je lui rajoute l'Armure Canon Laser qui lui donne 300 PA supplémentaire ! Vas-y ma Reine, attaque !

-Non ! J'active Waboku ! Elle annule ton attaque.

-Pas cette carte ! Je ne peux plus rien effectuer !

-Dommage pour toi ! Je dévoile ma carte face cachée ! Le Pendentif Noir ! Elle ajouta 500 PA supplémentaire à ma Tisserande. Vas-y, détruit-le et anéantis ses points de vie !

-NON ! »

Quand ses points de vie furent partis, le sceau se resserra autour d'Insector Haga. Celui-ci hurla comme si on lui prenait quelque chose. Puis, le sceau disparut et Haga s'évanouit. Lisa se précipita vers lui. Son âme avait effectivement été prise. Les autres se précipitèrent. Le pharaon prit Lisa dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien ?

-Si on veut. L'orgueil d'Insector Haga a eu raison de lui.

-Mais personne ne méritait ce sort, répliqua Bakura.

Jono-uchi lança :

« Mais qui se cache derrière tout ça ?

-Quelqu'un de très puissant fit une voix grave. »

Ils se retournèrent tous. Trois hommes se tenaient à quelques pas d'eux. Le plus âgé était blond avec un visage carré. Il se prénommait Raphaël. L'autre possédait des cheveux bordeaux et était de grande taille. Il s'appelait Ameluda. Le dernier avait des lunettes de motards posés sur ses cheveux en bataille. Son nom était Valon. Raphaël s'avança et dit :

« Nous sommes les serviteurs de Dartz chargés de nous débarrasser du mal. »


	7. Vérités

Chapitre 7 : Vérité ou pas?

« Nous sommes venus détruire le mal. »

Un silence s'abattit. Les trois hommes fixèrent le groupe qui resta perplexe. Jono-uchi brisa le silence.

« Comment ça détruire le mal ?

-C'est une longue histoire, je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes, répondit Valon avec un sourire ironique

-De quoi ? s'énerva Jono-uchi.

-Expliquez-vous ! cracha Seto.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas nous envoyer des bombes sur la têtes comme ton père Godzaburo ?

-Plaît-il ? Je ne permettrais jamais à quiconque de me comparer à cet homme ! Ce n'était qu'une crapule !

-Tout comme toi. »

Seto s'avança vers lui mais Agathe le retint en lui prenant le bras. Lisa recula de quelques pas et se mit à côté du pharaon. Raphaël lança :

« Eloigne-toi de lui ! Il est mauvais, il est allié aux forces obscures.

-Pardon ? Comment oses-tu ?

-Tu es mauvais Pharaon, c'est à cause de toi si l'Egypte s'est écroulé !

-Mensonges !

-Alors, pourquoi as-tu perdu la mémoire ?

-Sans doute, une effet secondaire d'un sort, rétorqua Lisa.

-Bin voyons. »

Ne trouvant rien à dire, le pharaon se mordit les lèvres. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question du pourquoi il n'avait plus de mémoire… Lisa non plus n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieure. A part ce bribe de souvenir donné par le puzzle... Une lumière faible jaillit de sa pierre et Lisa sentit sa tête lui faire mal, elle se souvenait de ce nom. Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais sa voix restait coincée. Raphaël continua :

« Pharaon, apparemment tu étais censé revenir pour sauver le monde, l'as-tu fait ?

-Il ne répond pas, je prends ça pour un non, fit Valon.

-Que voulez-vous exactement ? demanda Seto.

-Il y a des années, la paix régnait sur l'humanité ainsi que sur la Terre. Mais certains hommes décidèrent de répandre le mal sur terre et engagea une lutte contre ceux qui voulaient le bien. Ce fut une bataille sanglante et malheureusement, le mal sortit vainqueur. Les pierres d'Orichalque arrivèrent à ce moment là. Elles testent le humains et révèlent ceux qui sont bons et ceux qui sont mauvais. Ceux qui sont mauvais doivent payer de leur âme pour nourrir la grand créature.

-Qu'est-ce que la grande créature ?

-Un monstre qui est notre allié et lorsqu'il se réveillera, il détruira le mal.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire dans cette histoire ? demanda le pharaon.

-Nous avons besoins d'âme de personnes aux grands pouvoirs comme toi Pharaon. C'est vrai tu dois sauver le monde… en nous offrant ton âme !

-Non, tu mens ! Dis-moi qui est ton maître !

-Il fut un meilleur souverain que toi. Il se nomme Dartz et est le dernier roi de l'Atlantide.

-L'Atlantide ? Mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende, fit Tohru.

-Pour certains oui.

-Alors, cette créature doit être le Léviathan. C'était le gardien de l'Atlantide.

-Ravi de voir que vous n'êtes pas idiots."

Cela confirmait les craintes de Lisa. Mais non, elle refusait de le croire.

"Que voulez-vous exactement !

-Laver notre monde qui est mauvais, impur.

-Mais cela ne durera pas ! coupa Ameluda. Les gens comme toi ou Kaiba pourrissent la Terre et l'humanité.

-Voilà une vision pessimiste de notre monde, fit Lisa. C'est vrai, il n'est pas parfait mais il existe de bonnes choses ! Qui doivent être conservées !

-C'est ce qu'on essaye de te faire croire, jeune Princesse. Si le Pharaon est aussi bon qu'il le prétend, alors il nous donnera son âme de son plein gré ! Et tu te joindras à nous. »

Elle devait abandonner ses amis pour les rejoindre ? Sakura s'avança :

« Que vous êtes-ils arrivés pour croire des choses pareilles ?

-Nous avons perdu nos familles à cause d'eux ! cracha Ameluda en pointant Kaiba du doigt.

-Tu commences à m'énerver ! s'écria celui-ci.

-Mais Lisa et Sakura sont les garantes de la paix.

-Elles doivent nous rejoindre. Ainsi que Tohru.

-Pas question ! Je dois délivrer la famille Soma de leur malédiction.

-Eux aussi doivent abandonner leur âme, ne gaspille pas ton énergie pour eux. S'ils sont maudits, c'est qu'ils ont forcément fait quelque chose de mal.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on vous a fait un lavage de cerveau, dit le pharaon qui avait reprit sa voix.

-Nous verrons. »

Sur ce, ils montèrent sur des motos et partirent. Personne ne dit mot. Lisa prit son téléphone :

« Une ambulance près du parc central, il y a une personne inconsciente. »

Elle raccrocha.

« Je veux être seule. »

Elle partit laissant les autres derrière elle. Elle marcha longtemps sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Ces révélations lui semaient le doute dans l'esprit. Si seulement, elle avait toute sa mémoire d'un coup! Et pas quelques bribes de temps en temps.

"Lisa?"

Elle se retourna. Tohru était là.

"Tohru, je..

-Est-ce que tout va bien? J'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose."

Lisa s'approcha de Tohru, elle plaça la main sur sa joue.

"Tohru, je m'en veux, tu as déjà des problèmes et le fait de me fréquenter, ne fais qu'en rajouter.

-Lisa, si on devait arrêter de fréquenter, les gens à cause des problèmes qu'ils ont, tout le monde serait seul et ce serait invivable.

-Tohru..."

Cette gentillesse, Lisa la prit dans ses bras. Pourquoi avait-elle tant besoin de sa présence?

Elle se retint de sangloter. Elle avait enfin compris qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être revenus d'un monde. Comment leur dire que leur ennemi était son père?

« Ca va aller, Honda-san ?

-Oui, Soma-kun. Je me sens mieux. Je vais juste me reposer un peu. »

Tohru monta dans sa chambre sans ajouter un mot. Kyo la regardait attentivement. Il sentit une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la posséder. Mais il n'osait pas avouer son amour. Il se sentait indigne d'elle. Yuki soupira :

« Cesse de faire l'imbécile. Tu ferais mieux de lui avouer ce que tu ressens.

-Tais-toi sale rat ! Je suis condamné à être enfermé à vie, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'ennuierais avec ça.

-Et si tu n'étais plus maudit ?

-Ce… serait…. Je sors. »

Yuki le regarda partir. Il aimait Tohru comme on aime une amie proche mais il n'en était pas amoureux. C'était d'une autre à qui il n'avait toujours pas avoué ses sentiments. Il ria :

« Je suis mal placé pour faire la morale. »

Kyo marcha un moment. En réalité, la malédiction n'était qu'un prétexte. Il craignait de se faire rejeter par celle qu'il l'aimait. Tohru si douce et attentive mais qui prenait tout sur elle, se négligeait pour les autres. Elle pensait rarement à elle mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. S'il n'était plus maudit… Il fixa les étoiles.

« Quels que soient ses sentiments pour moi, je ne la laisserais pas. »

Ces trois motards lui faisaient peur. S'ils s'en prenaient à ceux qu'ils aimaient, serait-il capable de les protéger ?

Lisa se mit à suffoquer. Elle s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Sa mère la regarda inquiète.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux aller en cours ?

-Ca va aller. J'y vais.

-Ne te force pas trop.

-Si tu savais maman.

-Pardon ?

-Rien. Bonne journée ! »

Elle partit vers son lycée. Elle arriva et s'installa. Le cours commença mais Lisa n'y faisait plus attention. Son esprit s'éloignait. Elle avait l'impression qu'un organe vitale lui manquait. Elle soupira de plus en plus fort. Son front devenait chaud. Elle tomba dans les pommes. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit Isis.

« Bonjours. Ca va aller ?

-Oui. Je me suis évanouie ?

-En effet. »

Lisa soupira. Elle se redressa. Isis lui dit.

« Tu es à l'hôpital, tes parents vont arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je manque d'énergie.

-Tu devrais partager un corps, comme le pharaon. Sinon tu risques de disparaître.

-Je refuse d'être un parasite.

-Je vais essayer de trouver un autre moyen alors.

-C'est comme avec Yukito-san.

-Sakura ?

-Yukito-san devenait faible mais mon frère lui a donné son pouvoir afin qu'il puisse survivre, peut-être si je te donne le mien…

-Non ! Je n'en ai pas besoin. Il y a certainement quelque chose. Mais j'ai besoin de dormir maintenant.

-Très bien Lisa. »

Sakura retourna chez elle.

« Kéro, Lisa a besoin d'un corps n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais pas n'importe lequel. Ce corps doit être destiné à recevoir un esprit. Toi, tu n'es pas destinée à cela. Yugi l'était. Si on ne trouve pas ce corps, Lisa risque de disparaître.

-Mais comment savoir ? Même mes cartes ne peuvent m'aider.

-C'est forcement quelqu'un proche de Lisa.

-Ca réduit déjà le nombre de personnes et c'est obligatoirement une fille.

-Oui. Cette fille doit être vide de toute magie donc ce n'est pas une des Soma. Mais elle doit lancer une sorte d'appel vers Lisa. Sakura essaye de la repérer.

-Oui. »

Elle dessina un cercle et s'assit au milieu.

« Lisa-san va mieux Tohru ?

-Oui. Elle est rentrée chez elle.

-Le fait que ce soit seulement un esprit sans mémoire doit l'affaiblir.

-Sans doute. Il faut trouver un moyen. Je rentre »

Tohru partit vers la maison de Shiguré. Là, elle commença à préparer le dîner. Elle s'allongea sur son lit en attendant que cela finisse de cuir. Mais ses paupières se fermèrent.

« Mon prince!

-Bonjour Eclydia.

-Serre-moi dans tes bras. »

Tohru le sentit l'enrouler et la serrer contre lui. Elle leva la tête. Il lui souriait.

« Je t'aime Eclydia. »

Il l'embrassa et Tohru sentait ses lèvres mais c'était impossible ! Elle tomba par terre.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

Une drôle d'odeur parcourait la maison.

« AAAAA ! Le dîner a brûlé ! »

Elle se précipita pour éteindre le feu. Elle soupira mais elle sentait toujours les lèvres du pharaon. Elle décida de sortir un peu. Que devait-elle faire ? En parler à Lisa ? A dire vrai, elle n'en savait rien. Elle commençait à regretter les jours tranquilles avec la famille Soma. Elle se tira de ses pensées et vit qu'elle était arrivée à la demeure principale. Quelqu'un sortit. C'était une des vieilles servantes qui accompagnaient souvent Akito et très attachée à la malédiction. Elle la vit.

« Honda-san ! Vous désirez voir l'un des douze ?

-Non pas spécialement. Merci bien.

-Entrez, je vais vous faire visiter quelques pièces.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes la seule à être au courant de notre secret en dehors de notre famille. C'est que vous êtes spéciale.

-Mais non pas du tout ! C'est seulement grâce à la gentillesse d'Akito-san !

-Que vous êtes douce. Suivez-moi donc. »

Tohru accepta. Ils arrivèrent dans une demeure assez éloignée de l'entrée. Plusieurs personnes l'attendaient aussi âgés que la servante.

« Euh, il y a du monde. »

La porte se referma et Tohru ne se sentit pas à l'aise.

« Asseyez-vous et débarrassez-vous de votre manteau.

-Oui.

-Je suis sûre que vous avez des questions à nous poser, fit un vieil homme. »

Oui, elle en avait une.

« Eh bien ?

-Comment la malédiction est arrivée ?

-Il y a cinq siècles, notre famille fit des échanges avec un haut personnage. Il se trouve que ce personnage avait une ennemie très forte en magie. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à le vaincre, elle frappa notre famille pour se venger. Mais finalement, cela nous a été bénéfique vu que notre famille est puissante grâce à cette malédiction. »

Tohru ne répondit pas. Oui, elle avait été puissante mais au prix de la souffrance de plusieurs Soma surtout ceux possédés par le chat. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Kyo et au fait qu'il risquait d'être enfermé à jamais pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas demandé à naître sous le signe du chat ! Elle serra ses poings. Le vieil homme continua :

« Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait un jour pour terminer le travail, c'est à dire nous tuer tous ! »

Tohru leva la tête.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je suis cette fille !

-Si, nous savons ce qui se passe avec cette Lisa. Akito nous en a parlé !

-Mais les douze sont mes amis !

-C'est quand même curieux que tu n'ais pas eu peur de la véritable forme du chat.

-Si j'ai eu peur ! Horriblement peur ! Mais je ne voulais pas que Kyo parte ! Je veux qu'il reste avec moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'enfermer ! Il est d'abord un être humain ! Je dois rester avec lui ! »

Tohru se calma. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait. Elle sentit un coup sur sa tête, elle tomba par terre et se recroquevilla.

« Laissez-moi !

-Désolé mais nous obéissons aux ordres. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter un mot, elle sentit son corps se figer. Quelqu'un l'assomma et elle sombra dans le sommeil. Elle s'éveilla avec une douleur à la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était une pièce avec une porte et sans fenêtres. Elle tambourina et hurla :

« Laissez-moi sortir vous n'avez pas le droit ! Tout le monde va s'inquiéter pour moi et ils me chercheront !

-Mais ils ne te trouveront pas. »

Tohru se retourna. Un homme avec de longs cheveux bleus, un œil vert et un œil jaune se tenait devant elle.

« Bah ! Je suis devant la porte, comment êtes-vous entrés ?

-Avec la magie très chère.

-Vous êtes Dartz c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Désolé, mais il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas.

-Vous allez prendre mon âme ?

-Bien sûr que non même si tu as une grande force.

-C'est faux.

-Et les rêves que tu as eu ?

-Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

-Je suis un puissant magicien, cela fait longtemps que la famille Soma travaille pour moi et que les douze m'appartiennent.

-Comment ?

-Ils sont destinés à me donner leur âme mais la libération de Kuréno a changé la donne. C'est elle qui l'a libéré mais je ne laisserais pas les autres s'en sortir. Joins-toi à nous.

-Non, je… je veux qu'on nous laisse tranquille… »

Tohru sentit son souffle s'affaiblir.

« Qu'est-ce… que… vous… me faîtes ?

-Moi rien. C'est ton autre moitié qui te manque.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas comprit Honda Tohru ? Tu es le double de Lisa, c'est toi qui possède sa mémoire ! »


	8. Fusion

Chapitre 8 : Fusion

« Lisa-san ! »

Sakura se précipita vers sa maison. Ce qu'elle avait vu, elle n'en croyait pas mais pourtant… Tohru était bel et bien la partie manquante à Lisa. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu avant ? Lorsqu'elle arriva, personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

Elle décida d'utiliser sa magie, un peu gênée tout de même. Mais la serrure n'était pas tourné. Il y avait donc quelqu'un.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Personne ne répondit. Kéro sortit du sac.

« C'est mauvais signe, allons voir là-haut.

-Oui. »

Elle se précipita dans la chambre de Lisa. Celle-ci gisait par terre. Sa respiration était faible.

« Lisa-san ! »

Sakura se mit près d'elle.

« Tiens bon !

-Sakura…

-Oui ?

-Aide-moi.

-Je vais appeler une ambulance. »

Elle partit et Kéro resta près d'elle.

« Ca va aller.

-Je… me… sens… mal…

-L'ambulance va arriver.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est Tohru !

-Quoi ?

-Tohru est ton autre moitié.

-Alors, je dois… »

Lisa ne put en dire davantage. Elle s'évanouit. Sakura revint.

« J'ai également téléphoné chez les Soma. Personne n'a vu Tohru.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, fit Kéro.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Nous devons réfléchir. »

Sakura soupira, elle aurait voulu être utile. Si seulement elle avait su tout de suite. Il lui semblait qu'une barrière magique protégeait Tohru de son influence. Comme si elle ne devait jamais fusionner. Lisa et le pharaon avait donc un secret inavouable ? Pour que quelqu'un empêche la fusion… Les souvenirs devaient être durs, voire insoutenables. Ou alors, ces souvenirs détenaient la clé pour débarrasser le monde de la nouvelle menace. Sakura se secoua. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Kéro se mit près de son visage. Il n'aimait pas voir sa maîtresse être dans cet état.

« Sakura…

-Oui ?

-Tu te souviens de ta formule magique ?

-Woé ?

-Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, c'est ce que nos ennemis veulent.

-Je sais.

-Prouve-le-moi en disant ta formule. »

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tout ira bien, c'est sûr !

-Voilà ! C'est la Sakura que j'aime !

-Merci. J'essaierai de ne plus me morfondre et d'aller de l'avant.

-Ca c'est bien parlé. »

La sirène se fit entendre.

« Je vais leur ouvrir, fit Sakura. Reprend ta position de peluche.

-Oh non ! »

Dartz laissa Tohru, toujours aussi perplexe par les révélations qu'il lui avait faites. A présent, il devait s'occuper de trouver d'autres partisans. Et il en connaissait au moins un ou plutôt une. Il connaissait son point faible et savait comment l'utiliser à son avantage. Après tout n'était-elle pas Dieu ? Akito était sa nouvelle proie. Celle-ci se désespérait. Elle allait finir seule si la malédiction se levait or tout son monde était cette malédiction, elle ne connaissait que cela. Il y avait forcément un responsable !

« Oui, il y en a un. »

Akito sursauta. Elle vit un homme aux cheveux bleus. Surprise, elle tomba par terre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Je vais appeler à l'aide.

-Mais tu voulais un coupable non ?

-Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

-Je sais que tu es malheureuse et encore plus depuis que Tohru s'accapare des membres.

-Elle… Je la déteste !

-Je sais, c'est elle qui a libéré Kuréno.

-Comment ? C'est impossible !

-Ou plutôt c'est son double. Si elle se retrouvait absorbée par quelqu'un cela cesserait immédiatement !

-Comment faire ? Je ne veux pas être seule ! J'ai peur.

-Calme-toi. Tohru est chez moi. Je veux que tu portes ce message à Lisa dans trois jours. Porte également cette pierre avec toi mais cache-la sous tes vêtements. Fais ce que je te dis et tes vœux seront réalisés.

-Et avec tout ça, je ne serais plus seule ?

-Plus jamais Soma Akito. Plus jamais.

-Alors, je le ferais, je vous le promets mais pourquoi ?

-Disons qu'elle m'ennuie elle aussi.

-Je vois.

-Bien, nous nous reverrons. »

« Comment ? Lisa est tombée dans les pommes ? s'étonna Isis.

-Sur le plancher plutôt, fit Marek. C'est ce que nous a dit Kaiba. Le pharaon a prit la place de Yugi et a filé en direction de l'hôpital. De plus Tohru a disparu depuis ce midi.

-Ce n'est pas normal, dit Rishido. Et j'aurais du mal à croire à une coïncidence.

-Je suis d'accord, ajouta Isis.

-Alors, que fait-on ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait savoir où elle est allée.

-Et si ce Dartz savait notre passé ? demanda Mana.

-Mana.

-Je ne veux plus revoir cela. Et encore aujourd'hui, il y a des zones d'ombres. J'ai l'impression qu'Eclydia ou Lisa a jeté un sort qui a modifié ma mémoire.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-Il pleurait. Le puzzle millénaire en morceau gisait à côté de lui. Puis il m'a demandé pardon.

-Nous découvrirons la vérité, je te le promets.

-J'espère que Tohru va bien. »

« Et merde ! »

Kyo cassa son bureau. Deux jours qu'elle avait disparu. Et personne pour dire ne serait-ce qu'un indice. Il serra les poings. Comment pouvait-il prétendre l'aimer ? Il n'avait même pas su la protéger ! Il respira de plus en plus fort pour finalement tomber par terre et exploser en larmes. Yuki l'entendit à travers le mur. Que pouvait-il faire ? Tout le monde s'inquiétait surtout Arisa et Saki qui pointait du doigt les Soma. Arisa avait manqué de frapper Kyo et Yuki.

« C'est chez vous qu'elle habitait ! Vous saviez qu'elle était en danger et vous l'avez laissé seule ! Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je vous pète la gueule ! C'est comprit ! »

Pouvaient-ils lui en vouloir ? Pas vraiment. Lisa s'inquiétait également. Si Tohru ne revenait pas, elle disparaîtrait. Elle devait revenir pour elle. Tout comme Yugi était né pour être le pharaon. Ils étaient leurs réincarnations, c'était normal. Elle respira fortement. Il lui prit la main.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

-Je m'en doute.

-Dis…

-Pourquoi avons-nous été réincarnés ?

-Pour sauver le monde.

-Seulement ?

-C'est suffisant, non ?

-Mais pourquoi-nous spécifiquement ? Qu'avons-nous fait ?

-Je… Un jour, nous le saurons.

-Un jour, oui. »

Lisa soupira. Elle le regarda et lui caressa la joue.

« Je ..

-Lisa.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Dis mon vrai nom.

-Eclydia.

-Répète-le, encore et encore. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

-Eclydia, Eclydia, je t'aime.

-Merci. »

Cela lui faisait plaisir mais pas au point qu'elle le croyait, ses sentiments pour le Pharaon étaient en train de changer. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Lisa ferma les yeux. On entendit quelqu'un courir.

« Je croyais que c'était interdit dans les hôpitaux.

-Yugi !

-Jono-uchi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai affronté Dinosaur Ryusaki et il avait le sceau machin chose. J'ai gagné mais son âme est partie dans le Léviathan.

-Pourquoi s'en est-il prit à toi ?

-Parce que je suis avec vous peut-être.

-Tohru qui disparaît, tu affrontes Ryusaki. Je ne comprends pas ! »

Dartz venait de s'en rendre compte. Cela l'aurait étonné que Jono-uchi perde. Il s'amusait avec leurs esprits.

« Je te le doit bien Pharaon. »

A quelques mètres de là, Tohru se trouvait toujours enfermée. Elle voulait tellement revoir ses amis et Kyo.

« Maman, j'ai peur. »

Elle ne comprenait pas toutes ces manigances, ces complots, ces combats. Sauver la Terre ? Pourquoi disaient-ils que ses amis étaient mauvais ? Les Soma auraient été maudits à cause d'une mauvaise action ? Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi Kyo et les autres étaient concernés ? La porte s'ouvrit. Tohru leva la tête. C'était Raphaël qui lui apportait son repas. Elle ne faisait pas de manière. Elle avait comprit que Dartz ne tenait nullement à l'empoisonner et mangea. Raphaël attendait qu'elle finisse. Il savait qu'elle était l'autre moitié de Lisa. Il se doutait qu'elle était en colère.

« Ne sois pas fâché envers mon Maître.

-Fâché ? Je suis surtout fâché sur le fait qu'il croit que mes amis sont mauvais.

-Pardon ?

-Je sais que mes amis vont venir me chercher. J'ai du beaucoup les inquiéter et ça me gêne. Il faut donc qu'il se dépêche et puis je dois lui dire que je l'aime. »

Raphaël ne dit rien. Ou bien elle jouait la comédie ou bien c'est ce qu'elle pensait vraiment et dans ce cas là, elle possédait vraiment une âme pure ! Tohru leva la tête vers lui.

« Vous aussi vous êtes orphelin ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-On peut se reconnaître. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

-Comme ?

-Vos yeux.

-…

-Vos yeux sont si tristes. Mes parents son morts. Je n'ai pas connu mon père et ma mère est partie lors de ma première année au lycée. Je pleure des fois mais je sais qu'ils me protègent et qu'ils veulent que je sois heureuse. Après tout, de nos jours, c'est pour ça que les gens ont des enfants, pour qu'ils soient heureux ! Aujourd'hui, cela devrait être comme ça et je ferais en sorte que ça l'est.

-Tu dérailles, les hommes sont mauvais.

-Alors, vous aussi ?

-Fini de manger.

-Oui. »

Il prit son plateau et sortit. Tohru se retrouva une nouvelle fois seule.

« S'il vous plait venez-vite ! »

« Votre amie est toujours portée disparue ? demanda Alix.

-Oui.

-J'en suis désolée.

-Je sais qu'on la retrouvera. Plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite… »

Marek se mordit la langue. Il allait sortir « et plus vite je serais débarrassé de cette tâche » mais il avait réussi à se contenir. Elle ne devait rien savoir, s'il elle se trouvait en danger à cause de lui. Alix riait intérieurement. Leur stratégie était parfaite ! Marek devait succomber à son charme à tel point qu'il deviendrait son esclave. Sa haine, son enfance perdue restaient présents et Dartz comptait s'en servir. Isoler le Pharaon et jouer avec son esprit pour les rendre fou… Alix appréciait cette attitude.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher ! »

Marek et Alix tournèrent la tête. Un couple se disputait. Apparemment, l'homme aurait trompé sa conjointe.

« Je t'ai vu ! Cesse de nier !

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Te quitter, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Vas-y ! T'espérais vraiment que c'était sérieux ? Le seul truc bien que tu as, c'est ton corps. »

La jeune femme explosa en sanglot. Avant même que Marek ne puisse faire un mouvement, Alix se précipita, giffla l'homme et lui cracha au visage :

« Les gars dans ton genre, faudrait les castrer ! Madame, ça va aller ?

-Euh, oui…

-Moi aussi, il y a longtemps, j'ai subi ça. »

Elle tourna les talons. Marek la suivit. Elle se posa dans un bar. Ils ne se dirent rien pendant un moment. Marek décida de rompre le silence :

« Ce sentiment de trahison…

-Hum…

-Je ne le connais pas.

-Et ?

-J'en suis désolé.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je ne peux pas te consoler ! »

Alix le fixa et Marek fut surpris de ses propres paroles. Il rougit et chuchota :

« Si tu veux être seule, je comprendrais très bien.

-Ca va aller… »

Leur cœur battait la chamade. L'un car il était heureux de connaître un nouveau sentiment, l'autre car il craignait d'être à nouveau brisé.

« Ne fais pas ça !

-Il le faut et tu mérites d'être punie pour ta désobéissance !

-Mais je suis… »

Lisa se réveilla. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient par fragment. Elle était enfin sortie de l'hôpital. Les docteurs lui conseillaient des vitamines mais il lui fallait plus que ça. Le Pharaon la soutint. Elle lui dit :

« Je ne veux plus que Tohru soit mêlée à ça.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, je te le promets.

-Lisa-san ?

-Akito ? Que veux-tu ?

-J'ai reçu ce billet, il t'est destiné. »

Lisa le prit et le lut.

« Alors ?

-Il s'enfin montré. »

« Vous, voilà tous, fit Dartz.

-Où est Tohru ? Si jamais vous lui avez fait du mal !

-Elle va bien, regardez !

-Kyo-kun ! Mes amis ! Aïe ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Je veux voir mes amis.

-Lisa, il est temps de t'unir avec ton autre moitié et de me rejoindre.

-Pas question !

-Tu es affaiblie, ainsi que Tohru. Si vous ne vous unissez pas, vous mourrez toutes les deux !

-Et merde. »

Lisa regarda l'homme qui était son père. Il ignorait qu'elle le savait. A vrai dire, elle craignait une mauvaise réaction s'il elle lui apprenait.

Le pharaon prit Lisa dans ses bras. Dartz préparait un mauvais coup. En effet, celui-ci avait jeté un sort à Tohru au travers de sa nourriture.

_De cette façon, Lisa récupérera ses pouvoirs mais pas sa mémoire_, pensa-t-il.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Kyo sentait la colère montait en lui :

« Quel coup foiré as-tu préparé ?

-Rien d'autre que la façon de purifier la Terre.

-Qui es-tu pour nous ? hurla le pharaon.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que Lisa tienne très longtemps de même que Tohru.

-Il a raison, fit Lisa. Je dois m'unir à elle.

-Mais Lisa…

-Si tu as une meilleure idée, vas-y je t'en prie. »

Ameluda lâcha Tohru et se dirigea vers Lisa. Elle entendit une voix dans sa tête :

« Ne fais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas me souvenir ! »

C'était la voix de Lisa ! Mais était-ce vraiment elle ? Son passé était-il si horrible ? Elle tenta de s'enfuir. Quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

« Ecoute-moi ! Je t'en prie !

-Donne-moi ton corps et rends-moi ma force !

-Ne fais pas ça ! »

Mais Lisa se retrouva comme aspirée dans Tohru qui tomba à genoux. Sa respiration était saccadée. Des images qu'elle ne comprenait pas défilaient devant elle.

« Enfin, s'écria Dartz. Reviens à moi Eclydia !

-Je t'avais prévenu Pharaon, fit Raphael. Elle nous appartient !

-Eclydia ! »

Tohru tomba à terre et Kyo se précipita vers elle.

« Tohru ! Répond-moi !

-Kyo-kun… Elle est en colère.

-Qui ?

-Eclydia.

-Contre qui ? » demanda Dartz devenu suspicieux.

Tohru se retourna vers lui. Son expression commençait à changer.

« Dartz, pourquoi ?

-Maître que dit-elle ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponses car un vent souffla très fort. Le symbole de l'Orichalque apparut autour de Tohru et Kyo. Il se tourna vers elle. Ses cheveux devinrent plus foncés et ses yeux bleus se prirent la couleur grise. Le symbole disparut alors. Lisa avait prit la place de Tohru. Elle se leva et regarda le Pharaon. Son regard était chargé de tristesse.

« Pharaon, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Non, fit-il assez surpris du changement d'expression de sa compagne.

-Eclydia, ne me dis pas que tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

-Ton sort n'a pas marché...

-Je le savais, s'écria Kyo. Tu avais préparé un piège !

-Comment ?

-Tout m'est revenu. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Pourquoi père ? Pourquoi tu m'as trahi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait faire cela ?

-Tu te trompes je...

-Père? firent les autres?

- Je vais te tuer. Comme j'aurais du le faire il y a longtemps ! Ensuite, ce sera son tour! »

Elle sortit son épée et une paire d'aile noire sortit de son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Sakura.

-Les ailes noirs c'est pas bon signe en général! fit Jono-uchi.

-Dites-moi que ça ne veut rien dire!»

Eclydia sortit son épée et fonça sur Dartz.

« Tohru ! hurla Kyo, réveille-toi !

-Kyo-kun ! »

Eclydia s'arrêta.

« Tu me gênes !

-Je refuse que Tohru disparaisse !

-Touchant, fit Dartz. Mais nous devons partir. On se reverra.

-Reviens ! »

Trop tard.

« Eclydia !

-Ne t'approche pas de moi !

-Mais…

-Ne me suis pas ! »

Eclydia s'envola. Le pharaon ne comprenait rien. Que s'était-il passé en Egypte ?


	9. Et c'est ainsi

Chapitre 9: Loin de moi

Tohru eut du mal à se lever. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle resta un moment à genoux. Lisa s'était éloignée d'elle pour le moment mais elle pouvait prendre possession de son corps quand elle le voulait. Tohru ouvrit les yeux. Elle devait être dans un parc mais elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

« Lisa ! »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Tohru eut la nausée. Elle entendit des pas. Elle se retourna et vit Akito.

« Que fais-tu là Tohru ?

-Akito-san, je… »

Elle ne put en dire davantage, elle se sentait mal, très mal. Akito lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans une bicoque. La pluie se mit à tomber. Akito regardait par la fenêtre.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je suis possédée par Lisa.

-Comment ?

-Elle est entrée en moi et j'ai sentie tant de colère mais elle refuse que je voie ses souvenirs. Il a du se passer une chose très grave.

-…

-Cette présence en moi. A présent je comprend mieux ce que ressentent les douze. Cette impression de ne pas être libre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-La pluie s'est arrêtée. On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, tu vas les inquiéter. »

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton de reproche. Tohru se sentit à nouveau mal mais pour une autre raison. Akito ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle pensait que Dartz se débarrasserait de Tohru mais elle avait été manipulée. Et maintenant que Tohru comprenait... Akito ne savait plus quoi faire...

« Marek ! »

Il se retourna et vit Alix. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant son décolleté.

« Ca va ?

-Euh… oui et toi ?

-Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Une amie a disparue et on a passé toute la soirée à la chercher. Mais on a pu la retrouver.

-Hum.

-Ah ! Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas ma…

-Ta quoi ?

-Rien, rien. »

Mais Alix avait parfaitement compris. Dans peu de temps, il serait de leur côté.

« Tu veux venir chez moi ?

-Euh, oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Puisque je te le demande idiot, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

C'était un studio qui donnait vu sur la rue. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une heure. Mais Marek commençait à se lasser des paroles. Il s'approcha de son visage. Alix se raidit mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, elle devait tout faire pour qu'elle l'amène dans son camp, y comprit donner son corps. Marek se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Il commença à rapprocher son visage près d'elle. Alix sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Se laisser faire, elle devait se laisser faire. C'était pour le bien de la mission mais…

« Alix ? »

Elle leva la tête et s'aperçut que Marek la contemplait de façon perplexe.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Effectivement, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle s'empressa de les essuyer.

« C'est rien, fit-elle, juste… »

Marek les essuya de la main et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas te faire pleurer. »

Alix ne comprenait, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Pourquoi était-il gentil avec elle ? Pourquoi se souciait-il d'elle ?

« Si tu ne veux pas parler, d'accord. Mais tu peux lâcher ce qu tu as sur le cœur. »

Alix, à travers ses larmes, laissa échapper une partie de sa colère, de sa rancune et de son chagrin pour laisser place dans son cœur à un nouveau sentiment qu'elle ne remarquait pas encore.

« Tohru ! »

Saki se précipita vers elle. Tohru était rentrée chez les Somas et était au lit, un peu fiévreuse.

« Tout va bien ?

-Je crois oui…

-Bon, si tu nous expliquais comment les zozos t'ont kidnappés ? »

Tohru ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était des membres de la familles Soma qui l'avait donné à Dartz. Donc, certains travaillaient pour lui. Est-ce qu'Akito était au courant ? Où faisait-elle partie de cela? Tohru répondit :

« Je ne sais pas, je marchais dans la rue quand j'ai sentie qu'on me frappait à la tête. C'est tout.

-Bon, dorénavant, tu ne resteras plus toute seule » dit Kyo assez sèchement.

Il ne la croyait pas. Il sentait qu'elle ne disait pas tout mais ce n'était pas le moment de la forcer. Il fallait qu'elle se repose.

« Et Lisa ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne me répond pas. Mais tant de colère…

-Essaye de ne pas trop réfléchir fit Arisa, endors-toi.

-D'accord, j'avoue que je suis fatiguée. »

Elle s'endormit. Elle marchait dans une salle plutôt sombre. Elle entendit sangloter. Elle se dirigea vers les sons. Elle vit une fillette recroquevillait. Elle avait la peau mate. En s'approchant, elle l'entendait dire:

"Maman... Papa... aidez moi!"

Tohru sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais une voix l'arrêta:

"Elle est morte depuis longtemps, tu ne peux plus rien pour elle."

Tohru se retourna. Lisa se tenait là.

"Lisa...

-Je ne suis plus Lisa, cette fille est partie. Je suis Eclydia."

Cette façon de parler, Tohru ne la reconnut pas. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

"Eclydia..."

Elle se regardèrent pendant un moment.

"Qui est cette petite fille?"

Le regard d'Eclydia se chargea de tristesse. Elle posa les yeux sur l'enfant.

"C'était ma fille. Notre fille. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver.

-Eclydia."

Tohru se leva.

"Que s'est-il passé?

-Nous sommes partis trop tôt. Personne n'a voulu la protéger. Elle s'est retrouvée impliquée dans la lutte pour le pouvoir et tu sais comment ça finit... Quant à Dartz, c'est de sa faute si notre cité a été détruite. Mon frère et ma sœur ont péri. Je dois les venger.

-Non! Tu ne dois pas faire ça!

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me comprennes.

-Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un proche, ma mère...

-C'était un accident! On a pas décidé de lui ôter la vie!"

Tohru ne sut quoi répondre.

"Je suis plus puissante que Dartz. Je vais aller voir le Pharaon et lui rendre sa mémoire. Ensuite, je détruirai cet homme. Alors ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin!"

Tohru se sentit éloignée par une force qu'elle ne pouvait lutter. Elle tendit la main vers Eclydia:

"Je t'en prie! Ne fais pas ça!"

Mais Eclydia ne l'écouta pas. Tohru redoubla de forces et réussit à l'atteindre. Elle la serra dans ses bras. Eclydia fut surprise. Comment avait-elle réussi?

"Tu as plus de volonté que je ne le croyais. Cela ne m'étonne pas de celle qui est mon autre moitié.

-Je voudrais que tu te débarrasses de ta haine mais tu n'y arriveras pas en tuant ton père. Cela n'ajoutera qu'un crime aux autres crimes, je ne veux pas que tu fasses cela. Si tu le fais, tu seras perdue! Je ne veux pas te perdre! Je veux que les gens que j'aime reste près de moi!"

Eclydia ne répondit pas. Quelque chose en elle la rongeait, le poison de la haine se répandait en elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Eclydia ne savait pas quoi mais peu lui importait. Cette chose la rendait plus forte et il était hors de question qu'elle tourne le dos à une source de pouvoir même inconnue.

"Lâche-moi."

Tohru ne fut que resserrer les bras. Elle sentait que si elle la lâchait, Eclydia serait perdue à jamais.

"Lâche-moi!"

Eclydia repoussa violemment Tohru.

"Eclydia!"

Tohru ouvrit les yeux. Eclydia tentait de rendre sa place. Et cela était douloureux.

"Non, je ne dois pas..."

Elle se tordit de douleur et tomba à la renverse.

En entendant le bruit, Kyo se précipita vers la chambre. Il vit Tohru pliée sur elle-même.

"Tohru!"

Il se mit près d'elle et appela:

"Yuki! Shigure! Il se passe quelque chose avec Tohru.

-Dégage!"

Kyo sentit son cœur faire un bond. Ce n'était pas la voix de Tohru. Il examina le visage de la fille. C'était...

"Lisa..."

Elle se leva d'un coup.

"Il n'y a plus de Lisa! Je suis Eclydia."

Elle sortit de la maison suivie de près par les Soma. Ils ne voulaient pas la laisser seule. Qui savait ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Eclydia utilisa ses pouvoirs pour repérer le pharaon. Il était avec Mana. Elle sourit car elle savait qui était cette fille.

"Je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups."

Alix avait échoué. Sa mission était de faire revenir la haine de Marek envers le pharaon pour qu'il devienne un pion. Même si celle-ci était un peu présente, Marek ne la laisserait pas prendre le dessus. Alix ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Elle qui avait la certitude que tous les hommes n'étaient que haine.

"Pourquoi Alix tu dis des choses pareilles? Et comment sais-tu tout ça?"

Alix ne répondit pas.

"Tu es avec Dartz c'est ça?

-Je...

-Tu m'as menti depuis tout ce temps. Tout ces bons moments c'était juste pour me manipuler!

-Marek je...

-Tais toi!"

Elle recula. Marek respirait profondément. Le pharaon et Mana qui avait entendu la fin s'approchèrent.

"Dis nous tout ce que tu sais.

-Je ne sais pas plus que ce que vous sachiez déjà.

-Oh Pharaon regarde c'est..."

Eclydia arriva dans un parc. Celui-là même où Yatsu avait été vaincu.

"Elle s'est faite manipulée par mon père, j'ai presque pitié d'elle."

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur son visage.

"Eclydia..."

Elle se tourna. Le pharaon Marek, Mana ainsi qu'Alix étaient là. Ils avaient vu l'expression de la princesse et ils n'aimaient pas ça. Le pharaon ne reconnaissait pas Lisa.

"Pharaon, Mana, je vais vous redonner votre mémoire. Puis je vaincrais Dartz.

-Eclydia, je...

-Il nous a tout pris. Y compris notre petite fille. Il doit payer pour ça et..."

Elle ne continua pas. Elle avait sentie sa présence. Elle sourit.

"Tu viens pour ton châtiment père.

-Non, tu vas découvrir la vérité. Tout va plus vite que prévu. J'espérais me servir de tes pouvoirs pour mon projet. Je me contenterais de ton âme."

Eclydia sentit la colère monter en elle. Kyo s'écria:

"Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille! Votre propre fille!

-J'ai toujours eu du mal à la considérer comme ma fille, ainsi que sa mère!"

Cette phrase provoqua un silence d'effroi. Lisa sentit son cœur se serrer.

Dartz prononça une incantation et ils se retrouvèrent dans un étrange bâtiment. Tous furent surpris sauf Raphael, Ameluda, Valon et Alix qui semblaient connaître l'endroit. Les murs étaient ornée de personnages sculptés habillée de différentes façons.

"C'est flippant cet endroit! s'écria Jono-uchi.

-Soyez les bienvenus dans la salle des âmes. Ici sont stockés toutes les âmes fortes capturés pour purifier le monde.

-Mais il y a des enfants!

-L'âge importe peu."

Cette réponse froide glaça les acolytes. C'étaient comme s'ils venaient de découvrir la véritable identité de leur maître. Dartz se tourna vers eux.

"Vous m'avez bien servi. Vous fûtes très utiles. Vos destins modelés par mes soins ont servi ma cause.

-Comment ça modulés par vos mains? demanda Alix terrifiée.

-Expliquez-vous!" cracha Ameluda.

Dartz eut un rire.

"Pour résumé le responsable de tous vos malheurs, c'est moi!

-Comment!? fit Valon.

-Non c'est faux... "déclara Raphaël d'une voix brisée.

Mais l'expression de Dartz confirma ses dires.

"A présent donnez-moi vos âmes!"

Avant que chacun puisse agir, le cercle d'Orichalque les entourait tous les quatre.

"Alix !" s'écria Marek.

Alix laissa couler des larmes tout sentant son âme se faire aspirer.

"Marek..."

Raphaël se sentait tellement trahie, il leva la tête vers le pharaon.

"Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir cru..."

Ameluda regarda Seto et Makuba. Il l'enviait d'avoir toujours une famille.

"Connard de chanceux."

Valon contempla Maï.

"Sois heureuse..."

Ils tombèrent tous les quatre. Marek se précipita sur Alix et la secoua.

"Réveille-toi allez!

-Inutile, son âme m'appartient. Mais toi aussi tu prenais ce plaisir non?"

Marek sentit son cœur se serrer.

"Il suffit!"

Eclydia s'avança.

"Qu'est-ce que tu manigances?

-Je veux juste que tu sois entourée de haine. Ton âme n'en sera que plus intéressante.

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir eu ce vœu, car je te détruirai! Mais avant pharaon, Mana... Reprenez votre mémoire!"

Elle jeta une lumière bleue sur eux. Des images circulèrent dans leur têtes. Désormais, ils savaient tout. Yugi et le pharaon se trouvèrent séparés ainsi qu'Eclydia et Tohru. Kyo la rattrapa.

"Tohru...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle vivra. Maintenant que nous avons tous récupérés, nous n'avons plus besoin de corps secondaires. Pharaon, je..."

Eclydia n'acheva pas sa phrase. Le pharaon, vêtu d'habit égyptien, pleurait.

"Eclydia..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Notre véritable ennemi

"Eclydia..."

Le Pharaon affichait une expression de désespoir.

"Je n'ai pas pu te protéger...

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute... Il a fait tout son possible lui aussi.

-Ah, lui... fit Dartz, il a bien caché son jeu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?

-Et s'il se montrait ce cher Andoni?

-Lui aussi est là?

-Oh ça fait un moment qu'il est là, sur cette Terre. Je l'ai capturé il y a très peu de temps."

Il montra une des stèles. Un jeune homme y était représenté. Eclydia déclara:

"C'était un de mes amis. Il a tenté de nous aider...

-Il n'est pas celui ce que tu crois.

-Mensonges, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire. Toi et mère étiez les pires parents que nous pouvions avoir.

-Tu ne sais rien.

-Je ne sais rien? Tu as détruite notre ville! Et tu a détruit la vie de ma fille! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais!"

Il y eu un éclat dans les yeux de Dartz que personne ne vit sauf Tohru qui venait de s'éveiller. Elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose manquait. Que tout le monde ignorait sauf Dartz.

"Cela n'a plus d'importance, fit Dartz, Eclydia, Pharaon, donnez moi vos âme afin que la Grande Créature accomplisse son travail."

Il leva les bras et grondement se fit entendre. Ils allèrent dehors et virent un immense serpent. Atem invoqua ses Dieux. Eclydia se prépara, quand aux autres ils invoquèrent leurs monstres. Kyo amena Tohru plus loin. Ils regardaient le combat de loin.

"Kyo...

-Tohru?

-Quelque chose cloche... Ce n'est pas clair, mais je ne sais comment l'expliquer.

-Essaye.

-Je crois que Dartz n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé en Egypte mais il en tire parti.

-Tohru...

-Kyo, il ne faut pas que Lisa tue son père! Nous devons l'en empêcher! Sinon elle sera perdue!

-Je sais, j'aiderai..

-Kyo..."

Si seulement elle pouvait le prendre dans ses bras...Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Il y eut un bruit retentissant. Tohru et Kyo regardèrent. La créature venait d'être détruite et Dartz projeté au loin. Eclydia se précipitait sur lui, épée à la main.

"LISA!"

Eclydia s'arrêta en entendant ce cri désespéré. Tohru se précipitai sur elle. Eclydia manqua de peu la lame de son père. Tous les deux commencèrent à se battre.

"Echouer si près du but...

-Navrée de te décevoir!"

Ils étaient de force égale mais Eclydia prenait de l'avantage grâce notamment à son pouvoir de voler. Bientôt, Dartz fut battue.

Il était épuisé. Eclydia s'approcha de lui:

"C'est la fin.

-Non!"

Tohru l'enlaça.

"Je t'en prie, c'est fini, nous avons gagné... Regarde, les âmes sont libérés!"

Eclydia leva la tête. Des lumières s'élevaient dans le ciel, celles qui avaient encore un corps allèrent le rejoindre. Alix, Raphaël, Valon et Ameluda s'éveillèrent.

"Alix! cria Marek.

-Marek? Je... C'est fini?

-Oui.

-Pardonne moi..."

Il l'enlaça.

Dartz s'éveilla. Ses deux yeux étaient jaunes. Ce qui étonna tout le monde.

"C'est..."

Dartz se leva et se regarda.

"Je suis libre.

-Père?

-Eclydia...

-Que veux-tu dire pas tu es libre?"

Dartz n'osait la regarder en face.

"Je vous dois des explications. La première chose que l'on fait à la naissance d'un enfant royal, c'est d'appeler un oracle afin de connaître sa destinée. Quand l'oracle est revenu, il nous a dit qu'un corbeau noir s'était posé sur ton berceau, ce qui est mauvais signe chez nous. Tu serais notre destruction. Nous aurions du alors te tuer mais nous ne l'avons pas fait, peut être qu'au fond nous voulions croire que le destin pouvait être changé. Mais tout le pays fut au courant. Tout le monde voyait d'un mauvais œil le fait que tu sois en vie. On te blâma pour tout ce qui arrivait de mal dans le royaume. On nous accablait sans qu'on nous le dise en face. Et je crois que nous avons fini par y croire. Voilà pourquoi nous t'avons tenu éloignée loin de nous et de ton frère et de ta sœur.

-Parce qu'un corbeau... As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu? Personne n'a essayé de me connaître ou de m'aimer! Les serviteurs se tenaient le plus loin possible, les regards chargées de haine, les sous entendu que je devrait être morte! Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça...

-Parce que j'étais roi et que je devais penser d'abord à mon peuple avant. A ce moment là, cela me semblait être la bonne solution. Jusqu'à ce que les pierres d'Orichalque arrivent, nous avons évolués mais nous sommes devenus avides et les habitants se sont transformés en monstres, au sens propre. Ainsi que ta mère.

-Je me souviens de ce jour, des hommes sont entrés chez moi en m'accusant de ce qui se passait si j'avais été plus laide ou un garçon ils m'auraient tué tout de suite mais ce n'était pas le cas..."

Tohru sentit l'effroi s'emparer d'elle, elle n'osait imaginer la détresse de Lisa à ce moment là.

"Lisa...

-Mon pouvoir s'est développé à ce moment là. Je les ai tous tué. En sortant j'ai vu la ville se faire engloutir et mon père se tenant plus haut, regardant le désastre. Cela ne faisait aucun doute à ce qui s'était passé. Je me suis enfuie en Egypte et je te l'avoue Pharaon, je me suis servie de toi pour être à l'abri. En tant que ta concubine, personne d'autre n'oserait me toucher...

-Et blablabla!"

Tout le monde se retourna. C'était le garçon de la stèle Andoni. Il semblait énervé.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous battiez Dartz. Vous bouleversez tous nos plans.

-Nos?

-Mon fils et moi-même, fit un vieil homme vêtu d'une toge.

-Mais! s'écria Dartz, vous êtes l'oracle!

-Belle mémoire votre Majesté. Etre oracle vous donne plus de pouvoirs que celui d'un roi dans de nombreuses circonstances.

-Que...

-Il n'y a jamais eu de corbeau sur le berceau de la princesse.

-Quoi?

-Mais j'ai senti un pouvoir immense chez cette fille et j'ai échafaudé un plan. M'emparer de ce pouvoir et permettre à mon fils de devenir le roi ultime. Je l'ai donc envoyé vers toi Eclydia pour qu'il se rapproche de toi et gagne ton affection, toi que tout le monde haïssait."

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'Andoni venait jouer avec elle.

"Tu m'as trompé...

-Mon amour pour toi est réel. Viens avec moi, nous règnerons ensemble!"

-Jamais! Toutes ces souffrances que j'ai enduré! Je te hais!"

L'oracle saisit son bâton et envoya Eclydia sur un mur.

"Lisa!

-Nous allons devoir lui effacer la mémoire encore."

Il érigea une barrière entre lui et le reste du groupe.

Atem se précipita:

"Eclydia!

-Elle n'a jamais été amoureuse de toi, ricana Andoni. Quand ce sera fini, elle sera à moi seule!"

Il s'approcha d'elle. Sakura invoqua sa clé.


	11. Chapter 11

Dernier chapitre de cette histoire enfin!

Merci à tous mes lecteurs!

Chapitre 11: Je comprends mais...

La magie de Clow envahit le lieu. L'oracle rugit:

"La magie de maudit magicien! Mais tu ne pourras détruire cette barrière."

Mais d'une certaine manière cela atteignit Eclydia.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle voyait flou. Tous étaient là mais une personne supplémentaire se tenait devant elle mais personne d'autre ne le voyait. Elle devina qu'il était.

"Clow Lead..."

Il sourit tristement.

"Voilà la dernière pièce de ta mémoire. J'espérais que tu n'en aurais pas besoin. Pardonne moi de n'avoir pas pu vous aider plus."

Il disparut et Eclydia vit les dernières images. Tout était clair maintenant. Elle se mit à pleurer. Mais le sort de l'oracle commençait à l'envahir. Elle ne se sentit plus maître d'elle. Ses ailes noires sortaient, elle commençait à se transformer.

La barrière fut détruite à ce moment là. Tohru se précipita sur Eclydia. Celle-ci avait prise la forme d'un démon. Elle blessa Tohru à la hanche. Mais elle se serra contre elle.

"Lisa.."

Une lumière les enveloppa. Elles étaient seules désormais.

"Tohru...

-Lisa...

-Tu m'appelles encore par ce nom.

-Si tu préfères Eclydia...

-Non au contraire. Ma vie en tant que Lisa était beaucoup plus heureuse que celle d'Eclydia.

-Mais que s'est-il passé?

-Après avoir rejoint l'Egypte, je suis tombée par hasard sur Atem. Il était encore prince. Il n'avait aucune femme, ni même une concubine. Et cela inquiétait son entourage car il était fils unique du Pharaon du moment. Quand il m'aperçu, il ne fut pas insensible à mon charme. Sa nourrice m'approcha alors et m'expliqua la situation. Je compris que cela pouvait être à mon avantage. Que ce qui m'était arrivé, ne se reproduirait plus. Je fus heureuse de découvrir qu'il était gentil. J'ai eu, ce qu'on appelle le béguin mais à cette époque, on ne pouvait pas être petite amie juste épouse. Je suis tombée enceinte d'une fille, Diounout. J'avais fait mon rôle, le prince pouvait enfanter. Il ne pouvait être avec moi tout le temps mais ça m'allait. J'avais ma fille j'étais heureuse. Un jour lorsque je me promenai au bord de la rivière. J'aperçu Andoni. Tu peux imaginer ma surprise, je croyais que tout le monde était mort. J'étais heureuse de voir que celui que je croyais être mon ami avait survécu. Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais mariée avec une enfant, une rage folle, il m'a poignardé mortellement et dans sa colère m'a tout avoué, je te laisse imaginer mon état. J'était remplie de haine envers cet homme et son père, de regret pour ma famille et de tristesse pour ma fille qui allait rester seule. Je suis morte quelques heures plus tars dans ma chambre. Et là, j'ai fait quelque chose d'interdit.

-Comment ça? Que veux-tu dire? Tu étais morte!

-J'ai refusé de mourir j'ai appelé mon ressentiment de toutes mes forces et je suis revenue à la vie. Or les morts ne peuvent revenir, c'est un interdit universel que même les dieux ne peuvent braver et cela n'a pas été sans conséquences...

-Que s'est-il passé?

-J'ignore comment et pourquoi mais toux ceux qui avaient une pierre d'Orichalque furent touchés par ma magie, ils devinrent immortels. L'oracle le comprit et fit tout pour me maintenir en vie. La seule façon de les détruire est soit de me détruire soit de détruire la pierre. Je fut prise en chasse et pour me remplir encore plus de haine, ils s'en prirent à l'Egypte et à ma fille. A cause des objets millénaires qui furent créés dans le sang d'innocent, un démon apparut. Ils le renforcèrent et Atem dut sacrifier son nom et sa vie et à voir son âme condamnée à être enfermée dans le puzzle jusqu'à ce qu'on le libère. c'est le rôle de Yugi, de le ramener au royaume des morts. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils firent en sorte que ma fille soit bannie et à être une gardienne des tombeaux..

-Tu veux dire que... Marek et Isis sont...

-Oui, ils sont nos descendants. Je voulais les libérer mais parce que je ne savais pas me contrôler, ils me capturèrent. Je réussi à me libérer, c'était du vivant de Clow Lead. J'arrivais au Japon, les Soma furent maudits par mon père en réalité, celui-ci été manipulé par l'Oracle sans le savoir. Je rencontrais Clow et je fis un vœu, celui d'être normal et de tout oublier. Clow me prit un fragment de ma mémoire et ma pierre me transforma en bébé et m'envoya dans un futur où celui-ci était mort depuis longtemps. Mais l'Oracle me retrouva malgré tout et décida d'utiliser cette opportunité pour mieux m'avoir. Il me confia à deux de ses disciples en leur donnant l'ordre de ma faire croire que tous mes malheurs arrivaient à cause du Pharaon. En fait cette idée était d'Andoni qui lui en voulait de m'avoir aimé... La suite tu la connais. Tous ces malheurs, c'est ma faute, si seulement j'étais morte ce jour là!

-Tu te trompes!"

Lisa leva la tête vers Tohru. Elle pleurait:

"Peut être qu'avoir refusé de mourir était un crime aux yeux de l'univers mais n'est pas le vœu de tous les humains? Qui voudrait mourir et laisser les gens qu'ils aiment derrière eux? Ta faute? Tu n'as pas choisi d'avoir eu ce pouvoir, ton père et ta mère ont aussi une part de responsabilité de ce qui t'es arrivée, ils n'auraient jamais du te laisser tomber! Ce sont eux les responsables, toi tu n'as jamais tué d'innocents!

-Mais j'ai pensé à tuer ma famille à un moment!

-Il y a une grosse différence entre penser et le faire! Tu vais le droit d'être en colère, qui ne l'aurait pas été... Je sais maintenant que nous n'aurions jamais du nous rencontrer, que les Soma n'auraient jamais du être maudits mais malgré tout... Malgré tout je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te connaître!

-Tohru...

-Tous ces bons moments que nous avons passé ensemble avec nos amis je ne le regrette pas et jamais je ne le regretterais! Alors ne dis pas des choses comme j'aurais du mourir, parce que, si tu pars... je ne veux plus perdre des gens que j'aime!

-Tohru..."

Lisa se blottit contre et se mit à sangloter.

"Merci Tohru, merci! T'avoir eu près de moi, maintenant je sais..."

Lisa comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de Tohru mais Tohru aimait Kyo. Elle refusa de déclarer ses sentiments car elle savait que Tohru se sentirait mal de lui causer de la peine et elle avait assez souffert comme ça.

"Tohru, il faut mettre un terme à tout ça."

La lumière disparut, elles étaient de retour dans la salle, tout le monde les dévisageait. Atem s'écria:

"Vous allez bien!

-Pardon vous tous, de vous avoir causé du souci. Quand à vous, Oracle et Andoni, cela se termine ici.

-Quoi?

-Tohru, adieu."

Avant même que Tohru ne put ajouter quelque chose, elle se sentit propulser vers le groupe. Lisa les regardait tristement.

"Adieu et merci..."

Elle prit sa lame et la posa contre sa gorge et s'apprêta à se tuer. Mais Andoni la retint:

"Je ne te laisserai pas partir, pas encore!

-C'est toi qui m'a tué la première fois, tu te souviens!"

Ce souvenir le figea. Jamais il n'oublierait son regard à ce moment là ni ses paroles de haine.

L'oracle arriva:

"Eclydia! Nous vivrons éternellement! Que tu le veuilles ou non!

-Toi tu ne vivras plus! fit Atem en l'attrapant.

Ils commencèrent à se battre au corps à corps et la pierre d'orichalque fut détruite. L'oracle poussa un terrible hurlement.

"Non! C'était mon destin! Cela ne devait pas finir comme ça!"

Tandis qu'il se lamentait, son corps devenait de plus en plus poussière. Ce qui le paniqua encore plus.

"Eclydia! Je ne veux pas mourir! Je ferais ce que tu voudras mais donne moi l'immortalité!

-Oracle, fit Dartz, nous avons trop vécu... Il est temps d'aller là bas...

-Non!"

Ses gémissement durèrent jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui. Andoni était comme figé. Est-ce vraiment ainsi que cela devait se finir? Tout ces exploits pour rien?

Lisa se tourna vers le pharaon et Dartz:

"C'est notre tour maintenant.

-Oui.

-Tohru, tu comprends n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, fit Tohru, les yeux inondés de larmes.

-La malédiction des Soma est levé désormais, vous pourrez vivre heureux. Kyo, prend soin d'elle."

Kyo rougit à cette déclaration et fit oui de la tête.

Atem regarda Yugi.

"Merci de m'avoir aidé.

-Je n'ai pas servi à grand chose.

-Tu te trompes, j'ai changé grâce à toi, merci. Et merci à vous aussi" fit-il en regardant les amis.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Lisa regarda une dernière fois Tohru, Andoni le vit et comprit.

"Allons-y maintenant.

-Jamais!"

Ils se tournèrent. Andoni était pris d'un flot de lumière incroyable. Il jeta un regard haineux sur Tohru.

"Si seulement, tu n'avais pas été là! Ce sont ses sentiments pour toi qui l'ont changé!"

Il lui envoya une attaque. Lisa s'interposa et la stoppa mais l'attaque s'avérait plus puissante que prévue.

"Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal!

-Je refuse que tu aimes d'autres personnes que moi!

-Tu parles d'un timbré! s'écria Seto.

-Invoquons nos monstres pour nous aider!"

C'est ce qu'ils firent.

"Les amis...

-On en a assez vu, on veut vivre!"

Andoni sentit la colère ce qui augmenta sa force. Son sort allait atteindre le groupe mais Dartz s'interposa. Il se le prit de plein fouet et sa pierre fut détruite mais il eut le temps de renvoyer une partie de l'attaque. Andoni atterrit violemment sur le mur mais ne fut pas inconscient. Lisa se sentit affaiblie, elle s'approcha de Dartz:

"Père...

-Si seulement, cela te permettait de vivre encore un peu plus mais je sais que cela ne sera pas possible."

Son corps commençait à disparaître.

"Je suis tellement désolée, j'espère que la réincarnation existe, et nous serons de meilleurs parents, ta mère et moi.

-J'espère aussi, répondit Eclydia. Au revoir Père..."

Dartz disparut complètement. Tohru vint près d'elle.

"Je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée."

Elle enchaîna Andoni.

"Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous allons quitter ce monde."

Lisa se tourna vers Atem:

"Atem, pardonne moi de ne pas avoir partagé tes sentiments.

-Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait, c'était tellement différent à l'époque et tu as vécu tellement de choses difficiles, je ne t'en veux pas.

-Alors, faisons-le."

Eclydia joignit ses mains. Une douce lumière scintilla. Atem devenait de plus en plus en transparent, il se tourna une dernière fois vers ses amis.

"Adieu, et merci... Marek, Isis, prenaient soin de vous."

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête. Atem disparut à son tour. Un silence de deuil s'installa. Yugi laissa couler ses larmes. Eclydia s'approcha de Marek et Isis.

"Vous êtes mes descendants, je veux que vous soyez heureux. Vous êtes libres maintenant..."

Eclydia se surprit à trembler à l'idée de partir mais elle devait le faire. Elle ferma les yeux.

Une explosion se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent. Andoni s'était libéré de ses chaînes et avait ouvert une sorte de portail.

"Puisque dans ce monde, mon vœu ne réalisera pas, nous irons dans un autre."

Un symbole apparut sous le cou d'Eclydia ainsi que sur Andoni.

"Qu'est-ce que...

-Ceux qui ont ce symbole sont obligés de partir!"

Andoni sauta dans le portail. Eclydia se sentit attirer sans pouvoir résister.

"Lisa!"

Tohru lui attrapa la main. Mais celle-ci commença à être également aspirée.

"Tohru! Lâche-moi! Je trouverais un moyen de rétablir l'équilibre dans l'autre monde!

-Lisa!

-Merci. On jour, on se reverra!"

Lisa la blessa pour l'obliger à lâcher. Elle se sentit partir.

Le portail se ferma. Tohru sentit ses larmes couler, elle savait qu'elle aurait été séparée de Lisa mais pas de cette façon. Sakura lui posa la main sur l'épaule:

"Tout ira bien..."

Tohru se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Kyo. La malédiction avait été levé.


End file.
